Loin des Yeux , Loin du Coeur
by kikoo92
Summary: Alter Univers/SciFi Une période de la vie du génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope, oublié a jamais vas refaire surface et recasés de douloureux souvenirs mais aussi des êtres disparus…
1. Le Temps des regrets

**Loin des yeux, Loin du Cœur**

FF Avant-Avengers, Avengers et Après Avengers

**Multi couples Slash/Yaoi (homophobes et restreint d'esprits oust!)**

**Couples:** Captain America x Iron Man, Hawkeye x personnage de l'œuvre

**Genre :** Romance/Drama/Family/Adventure (je sais ça fait beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas me décider ^^)

**Rating M** (dépendras des chapitres)

**Disclamer** : Hélas je ne suis pas Stan Lee donc rien ne m'appartient sauf bien évidemment les manipulations spéciales que je fais subir ça a ces pauvres Avengers :D (en particulier mon Tony D'amouuuurrrr) et y aura du Fluffy en veut-tu en voilà (soyez indulgents si vous plait ma toute première fic) ^^ /!\je préviens y aura des fautes (même si je vais tenter de limiter la casse avec un coup d'Antidote HD)/!\ Titres et résumé nul

Je vous préviens aussi j'ai un esprit pire que tordu donc l y aura beaucoup de références (ça peut passer d'œuvre littéraire contemporaine a du Final Fantasy en passant par des mangas et du Pokémon ça pourras être bizarre si vous voulez en savoir plus demande avec les reviews ))

**Résumé :** Une période de la vie du génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope, oublié a jamais vas refaire surface et recasés de douloureux souvenirs, mais aussi des êtres disparus…

* * *

**_Chap 1/Prologue : Le temps des regrets_**

_14 Mai 2011, France_

À genoux, les yeux injectés de sang et totalement déshydratés suite à de longs pleurs silencieux qu'heureusement des lunettes à 300$ cachaient. Anthony Edward Stark, directeur de la multinationale Stark Industries était en un lieu symbolique : un cimetière. C'était une journée étonnamment pluvieuse pour ce mois de mai, il était seul à genoux devant cette stèle de marbre taillé devant laquelle reposait une simple rose bleue, elle venait d'être déposée récemment par Tony lui-même. Il savait que c'était la fleur préférée du défunt, Tony était toujours à genoux, chaque fibre de son être était tendue, sa mâchoire contractée, ses sens à l'affût de la moindre perturbation.

Tony ne venait que rarement à Paris, la plus grande partie du temps uniquement il était dans la ville de l'amour à cause de son travail, avec les nombreux salons et conférences. Mais il aimait cette ambiance calme et reposante parisienne, cependant, tous les ans, le 14 mai peu importe l'état de la planète ce jour-là, rien n'était plus important pour lui que d'aller dans ce cimetière sur cette tombe pour commémorer la mort d'un être qui lui était chère voir trop cher. Cela fessait plus de 15 ans qu'il avait cette « habitude » dès que ces yeux se posaient sur la porte d'entrée de cette « ville des morts », et à chaque fois une foule de sentiments s'emparaient de lui : de la colère, de la tristesse, une profonde mélancolie. C'était un peu du masochisme psychologique perpétuel, mais qu'il s'infligeait sans rien dire pour ne pas oublier les personnes qui un jour lui ont été cher.

Happy le garde du corps personnel et exceptionnel de Tony comprenait ce qu'il appelait « des souvenirs douloureux » c'était un moyen comme un autre pour son patron de se rappeler du passé et que tout le monde devait subir les aléas de la vie. À chaque fois Happy voyait un Tony plus faible que

d'habitude, le teint d'une blancheur terrifiante ressortir du cimetière. Tony y restait au minimum 4 bonnes heures. Happy c'est déjà demander ce qu'il pouvait faire durant ces longues heures devant cette stèle ne rappelant que douleur et tragédie. Il devait surement parler seul tel un attardé mental, il devait surement déballer sa vie, faire des confidences qu'ils n'auraient jamais faites, à force de s'imaginer un tas d'hypothèse toutes aussi stupide les unes que les autres Happy décida de ne plus penser à ça et laissa son patron, mais aussi ami vaquer à ses occupations, mais ce jour la Tony avais pris plus de temps que d'habitude , cela fessait plus de 8h qu'il était à l'intérieur de la « ville des morts ».

Cela commençait a inquiété fortement Happy qui décida d'aller voir, mais avant d'entrée il s'arrêta net devant le grand portail en fer forgé qui était comme le portail de cette ville, sa grandeur rappelant celle la « Porte des Enfers »*, donc juste avant d'entrée Happy avait un signe de croix maladroit et se précipita vers une des collines ou était la tombe… La découverte qu'il y fit fût étonnante, il retrouva un Tony allongé à côté de la tombe, la rose devant les yeux, les lunettes relevées qui ne bougeais pas, il semblait tout simple tétanisé.

Happy appela son patron doucement a mainte reprise et constante son manque de réaction s'inquiéta de plus en plus, lorsqu'il tenta de le relever, les jambes de ce dernier se dérobèrent et Happy du faire un grand effort pour ne pas se plaindre, Tony venait de s'agripper a la veste de son costume et dans un silence religieux Happy aida Tony à se relever en le soutenant par la taille et le ramena jusqu'à dans la voiture. Arrivé devant il entendit Tony qui tentais d'étouffer un sanglot, sauf que cette tentative échoua lamentablement, et Tony explosa dans un sanglot douloureux, mais discret, le peu de larmes qu'il lui restait coulait à flot et tout cela devant un Happy totalement désarçonné et ne sachant quoi faire.

Mais rapidement Tony se redonna de la contenance, il détestait qu'on le voie aussi faible. C'était un STARK nom de dieu ! Il reprit son masque habituel d'homme exécrable, mais en même temps adulé, mais ce masque s'effrita rapidement voir trop rapidement, à peine entrée dans la voiture, ses pleurs reprirent, mais plus silencieusement. Entre-temps Tony avait eût le temps d'articuler a Happy « Directions l'aéroport on rentre a New York », Happy acquiesça silencieusement et ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

oOooOOoOOOooooOOoooo

Entre temps Virginia Pepper Potts , secrétaire parfaite de Tony Stark sans laquelle la société coulerait était en plein congé exceptionnel, même si elle en connaissait pleinement la raison. Elle alla plus tard déposer un bouquet de chrysanthème sur la même tombe et elle remarqua que la stèle était un peu sali, elle sortit avec sa grâce habituelle un léger mouchoir et vins frotter vigoureusement le bord de la stèle sur laquelle on pouvait désormais lire : « Kevin Jefferson Stark, 1986 -1996, fils aimé qui reposes en paix »

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du pseudo Prologue ^^ j'ai tout simplement galérer a vous cacher l'identité du mort j'attends vos avis aussi bien négatifs que positifs, mais je le rappelle c'est ma 1ère FIC ! et aussi mon rythme de parution seras juste pitoyable je préviens d'avance :D

Sur ce à bientôt ^^

* La porte des enfers est une énorme sculpture qui est dans Paris (je ne sais plus ou) est aussi un livre contemporain que je vous conseille de lire! Cette porte est un peu un hommage aux morts ^^


	2. Mémoire d'outre-tombe

**Avant-Avengers**

Ben voilà le 2e chapitre (car je considérais le prologue comme le 1er :p ) je vais torturer notre pauvre et beau Tony pendant encore 1 ou 2 chapitres voir 3 , 4 (oui je sais gros sadique).Oui Tony a eu un fils ! (pam pam pam pam) je tente tant bien que mal d'insérer des dialogues, mais ce n'est pas mon fort et je vais aussi me mettre des coups de cravache pour avoir un meilleur rythme de parution là nous sommes toujours dans le Avant-Avengers. :D a chaque fois je dirais ou nous en sommes, mais je préviens d'avance la zone Avengers seras assez courte je me focalise surtout sur l'avant & l'après.

**Chachaperon :** Ouiii Kevin est le fils de Stark :D je vais parler un peu de la mère dans ce chapitre même si elle n'était pas du tout prévue au programme

**tenshihouou **: J'attends ton avis avec impatience!

Je pense que la section Avant Avengers durera environ 3 voire 4 chapitres max et après on passera au grand n'importe quoi !

**Genre :** Romance / Drama (beaucoup ici) / Family (aussi un peu) / Adventure (bientôt !)

**PS :** J'ai décidé un passe un gros coup d'Antidote HD après avoir écrit chaque chapitre et …. Voilà :D

**PS 2 **: J'ai la mauvaise manie de poster rapidement en lisant en diagonale et en relisant sur le site je vois des erreurs que je corriges en live (normal :p)

Sur ce bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : ****Mémoire d'outre-tombe**

_15 Mai 2011 Malibu, Californie_

Le vol retour avait été calme, dans le jet de Stark Industries Pepper et Happy discutaient tranquillement et silencieusement pendant qu'un Tony fatigué et vidé se laissait gentiment tombé dans les bras de Morphée, mais durant ce vol la super secrétaire et le garde du corps durent assister à un spectacle tragique auquel ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Tony endurant une suite de cauchemars surement de plus en plus horrible suite aux bruits et aux cris qu'ils avaient entendus maintes fois. Cela dura uniquement pendant les 5 premières heures, mais heureusement après il s'était paisiblement endormi et n'osant le réveiller et ayant décidé communément avec Pepper, Happy demanda au pilote de changer le plan de vol et de se diriger vers Malibu pour un repos forcé pour leur ami.

Car vu l'état actuel de Tony il était impossible de retourner à la tour Stark avec la foule de Paparazzis New Yorkaise qui l'attendait avec impatience, car il fallait se l'avouer, il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations compromettantes en particulier avec des hommes pour finir à la une des magazines people du monde entier…

Puis soudain Pepper laissa échapper un soupir bruyant en levant les yeux au ciel et en marmonnant « La journée est loin d'être fini »

_***Flash-Back***_

_6h plus tôt_

- Nom de dieu ! Happy qu'est qui lui est arrivé ?! Demanda Pepper d'un ton mélangeant inquiétude et énervement.

- Je l'ai retrouvé allongé à côté de la tombe de Kevin, ne bougeant plus… Baissant la tête de honte il ajouta à voix basse, j'ai paniqué et je l'ai ramené à la voiture ou il s'est effondré en larme et depuis il ne parle plus… Pourtant il n'est dans cet état de mutisme que quand il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool

- Je sais très bien cela, rajouta sèchement Pepper, bon le mieux serait de rentrée à la Tour Stark inutile de passer par l'hôtel je vais les appeler pour nous faire apporter nos valises a l'aéroport

Discrètement l'assistante de Mr Stark passa un rapide coup d'œil sur lui et fût tétanisé par ce qu'elle vu, le regard de Tony qui d'habitude était si pétillant de vie et en constante agitation telle des électrons libres* était désormais vide. C'était comme si l'âme avait quitté son enveloppe corporelle. Pourtant elle était désormais habituée à voir Tony dans cet état cela fessait plus de 10 ans dont elle assistait Tony au sein de Stark Industries, même si elle n'avait jamais connu Kevin elle avait aperçu de nombreuses photos de lui et son père souriant et insufflant la joie de vivre au travers de ces photographies, elle savais que la mère de Kevin soit l'ancienne femme de Tony était morte durant l'accouchement et Tony avait décidé de la faire disparaître de sa vie à jamais… Elle comprenait parfaitement la torture que s'infligeait Tony pour ne pas oublier son fils et pourtant cela la marquait toujours autant…

_*** Fin Flash-Back***_

Le voyage en voiture de l'aéroport à la villa a été fait dans un silence pesant, personne ne parlait , tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées même si Pepper et Happy avaient leur pensée tourner vers leurs amis assis sur la banquette arrière inerte.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, ce fut celle de Tony.

- Jar… Tony repris de la contenance, car sa voix était enrouée, Jarvis créer moi un bouquet de roses bleu et vas le mettre dans le salon.

Pepper se retourna brusquement pour fixer avec intensité son ami et n'osa rien dire face à ce regard implorant demandant le silence. Arrivé à la villa Stark , un silence pesant à couper au couteau est tombé qu'heureusement Jarvis coupa avec sa voix neutre.

-Enchanté de vous revoir monsieur j'espère que vous avez passer un bon séjour à Paris

Tony ne daigna même pas répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils dans laquelle il s'enferma, Pepper venait de se rappeler que cyber majordome aussi intelligent qu'il soit a été créer après la mort de Kevin et donc ne savais rien du passé de son créateur. Pepper se donna une gifle mentale et se mit à expliquer avec douceur la situation à cette intelligence artificielle hors du commun qui comprit très rapidement la situation.

-Merci de ta compréhension Jarvis , lâcha avec soulagement Pepper en voyant que la "Maison" comprenait.

Jarvis était un être exceptionnel si on pouvait appeler ça un être , il avait été créé en 15 h par un Tony qui avait plus de 2 bouteilles de Johnny Walker's dans le sang, puis il fût peaufiné d'année en année jusqu'à devenir la perfection en matière d'intelligence artificielle.

Il se fessait tard , il était plus de 2h du matin et Happy était rentré chez lui avec un pincement au cœur en laissant une Pepper seul avec un Tony en grande dépression...

-Jarvis, lança soudainement Pepper qu'en est il l'état de Tony?

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Potts, mais il n'y aucune unité Jarvis dans la chambre de Kevin Stark.

-D'accord merci Jarvis, soupira doucement Pepper se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et devait allez voir l'état de Tony

À peine arriver devant la porte elle entendit un cri déchirant émanent de cette même chambre et y entra précipitamment, le spectacle auquel elle était en train d'assister était horrifiant

Un Tony ruisselant de sueur, haletant et bougeant dans tous les sens dans le lit trop petit de son ancien fils.

- Il doit être en pleine crise de cauchemar, pensa songeusement Pepper, bon tentons de le calmer…

Elle s'approchait doucement de lui comme d'un animal sauvage que l'on tente d'apprivoiser et s'assit à coter de lui dans ce lit beaucoup trop petit et ce mis à caresser doucement ces mèches rebelles tout en répétant à voix basse

- Calme-toi Tony tout vas bien se passer…

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était la première fois qu'une des crises de Tony à l'égard de son fils soit aussi… Impressionnante et terrifiante. Puis prenant son courage à 2 mains et s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Tony et lui susurra

- Tony… Le fait d'appeler Tony par son prénom d'aussi près le fit réagir et il cessa de bouger et de trembler, reprenant un peu de contenance Pepper continua, Tony arrête de te faire autant de mal qu'est qu'en penserais Kevin ?

Cela fût l'électrochoc pour Tony, le fait que sa secrétaire lui parle aussi directement de lui sans prendre de pincettes comme le font la plupart des gens le réveilla d'un seul coup et il lui jeta un regard noir , un regard qui avait le don de glacé le sang de quiconque le regarder en particulier Pepper.

- Tu n'en sais rien… Lâcha-t-il soudainement pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était développé entre eux 2. Sans rien ajouter il prit la tasse de café que Pepper avait amenée et le but d'une traite, mais après l'avoir bu il ne réussit a n'aligner aucun mot et sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur

Pepper peu fier d'elle, mais avec un léger sourire en coin venait de réussir son coup de maître annuel : droguer Tony avec du Zolpidem* pour qu'il dorme et se calme véritablement, elle n'avait pas le choix et fessait cela en pleine conscience des choses, car elle connaissait très bien voir trop bien les tendances autodestructrices de Tony en particulier lorsque l'alcool était dans l'équation , elle connaissait depuis longtemps la réputation d'alcoolique qui planait sur Tony depuis plusieurs années et en avait déjà été témoin… Mais ça, ce sera pour un autre épisode

Elle laissa un Tony totalement hagard et dormant profondément dans cette pièce d'enfant seul au milieu de ses pensées

_****Flash-Back**** _

_16 Janvier 1986, Paris_

C'est durant cette nuit pluvieuse du 16 Janvier à la Pitié-Salpêtrière qu'un miracle et une tragédie eurent lieu, vers 2h du matin Melissa Evelyn Stark mis au monde le petit Kevin Jefferson Stark devant le futur papa émerveillé qui n'était autre que Tony, mais après avoir coupé le cordon du bébé et félicité les nouveaux parents un problème alarmant fût décelé aussi bien chez la mère que le nouveau-né.

Cela fessait plus de 3 minutes que Melissa était en tachycardie ventriculaire et à tout moment elle pouvait avoir une attaque et sur le jeune nourrisson une légère arythmie venait d'être détectée donc il a été rapidement mis sous surveillance médicale avec un bilan complet et Mme Stark n'allant pas mieux, elle fit comprendre sa gêne grandissante aux médecins qui part mesure de sécurité firent sortir Tony de la salle d'accouchement.

Privée de ses 2 êtres aimées Tony était seul dans ce couloir aseptisé totalement désemparer et les 5h qui allaient suivre allez être les plus longues et les plus douloureuses de sa vie….

À suivre…

* * *

Niahhhh je suis un gros sadique :D je vous posterais la suite vendredi voir samedi au plus tard (je me cravache mentalement pour tenter de poster un chapitre tous les 4 voir 5 jours maximum) ^^

Zolpidem* : Attention c'est un somnifère extrêmement puissant qui se vends (uniquement sous ordonnance, car c'est un niveau 3 en somnolence au volant)

Les termes de médecines existent vraiment aussi :D , je sais je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de dialogue et je n'arrête pas de torturer le pauvre Tony, mais j'adore ça allez encore 2/3 chapitres comme ça et on passera a de l'action et du fluffy !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (avec beaucoup trop d'impatience même :D)


	3. Souvenirs Douloureux

**1 : Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, suite à des petits problèmes personnels (une histoire de marathon iron man et d'avant première le 14 avril que je n'avais pas expliqué), vous exprimez votre mécontentement par review :p**

allez c'est parti pour le 3e chapitre ! (youhou !) Je vous préviens ce seras encore tout tristounet :D ouiiii Tony seras tout triste et après il se fera câliner par un beau Steve, mais ça c'est pour plus tard ^^

**Chachaperon **: Je sais l'orthographe et vraiment MA bête noire et même avec Antidote HD (qui est un correcteur du tonnerre de Zeus) ben je fais toujours des erreurs ^^'et je sais au combien ça dois être désagréable à lire je m'en excuse _

Je ne sais pas encore si je fais durer encore longtemps la zone Avant- Avengers :p donner moi votre avis en review, mais là je vais torturer un peu Tony et tenter de faire un chapitre plus long que les autres en parlant en particulier du cœur de cette Fic Kevin Jefferson Stark (même si je l'appellerais Kevin dans la fic) et après vous aurez vos papouilles entre Iron Man et Captain America PROMIS :D

Allez sur ce bonne lecture et reviewver ! :D (siii vous plait : D)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Souvenirs douloureux **

_*** Suite Flash-Back***_

Tony était en pleine crise de panique, il était rare qu'il soit dans cet état d'énervement profond, mais la raison y était, ça, femme et jeune mère et leur nouveau-né était en soin intensif depuis plus de 3h et aucune nouvelle n'était communiquer à un Tony qui extérieurement paraissait neutre et totalement serein, mais qui a l'intérieur brulait d'inquiétude, son esprit complexe s'imaginant les pires scénarios, son jeune fils mourant, sa belle femme mourante, voir les 2 mourants…

Pendant qu'il imaginait toutes ces horribles choses il était resté assis, tout le corps tendu avec une expression, il était tout simplement stoïque, au bout de la 4ème heure un cri strident retentit dans le couloir beaucoup trop calme… Tony leva instantanément la tête tirée de ses pensées morbides et reconnus un cri de bébé, cela l'apaisa un peu se disant que son fils était encore en vie et il l'espérait profondément en bonne santé , 2 infirmières encore en tenu d'opérations virent le voir et lui annoncèrent que le jeune Stark était hors de danger et après cette révélation pour le moins positive un silence pesant se créa et un Tony totalement désarmé demanda faiblement

-et ma femme ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

À l'annonce de cette phrase les 2 infirmières se regardèrent gênées aucune des 2 n'osant avouer au directeur de Stark Industries la triste nouvelle. Mais l'infirmière la plus gradée surement s'avança d'un pas et prononçant à voix basse, mais distinctement

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Stark, mais votre épouse avait une malformation cardiaque génétique très rare, son cœur nous a lâchés plus de 3 fois et nous n'avons pas réussi à faire repartir, toutes mes condoléances.

Tony acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête pour remercier l'infirmière, il était totalement abattu, mais pourtant ce cher Mr Stark savait que ce jour fatal devait arriver, car Melissa lui avait parlé de sa malformation il y a plusieurs années de cela, donc il avait eu le temps de s'y préparer psychologiquement, et ses années de préparation venait de porter leur fruit, Tony malgré le fait que-il devenir papa, mais aussi veuf affichait un visage neutre , sans aucune émotion transparaissant sur son visage. Il ne supportait pas que les autres le voient dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Et timidement et avec beaucoup de précautions, une des infirmières lui proposa d'aller voir en 1er temps son fils puis après la dépouille de sa femme.

- Allons-y, lâcha calmement avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix, car il voulait voir que son fils , s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien , même si inconsciemment il savait que à peine rentrer a la maison son fils allait subir une batterie de tests médicale.

- C'est ici, son rythme cardiaque est régulier, mais il est possible qu'il ait une légère arythmie, mais rien de très grave, elle dit cela d'un ton doux pour ne pas blesser l'être qui venait de subir beaucoup de choses en même pas 5h, il était passé du bonheur sans fin d'être père à cet immense vide d'être veuf.

Elles laissèrent entrer le jeune papa dans la pièce qui s'approcha doucement, mais surement et se plaça juste au-dessus du berceau de son jeune fils, lorsqu'il le vit, son cœur se réchauffa légèrement, il voyait ce petit être dormir paisiblement sans se soucier du monde extérieur, cette image fit légèrement sourire Tony qui inconsciemment venait de caresser doucement du bout de son doigt la petite joue rosée, mais le petit être ne réagis que très peu sur le coup.

Tony resta encore quelque minute à admirer son jeune fils et un silence apaisant c'était installé entre eux 2, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par une des infirmières qui entra dans la pièce et lui annonça que sa femme était à la morgue. Il pesta mentalement contre elle et la regarda d'un regard noir et lui fit un léger signe d'acquiescement de la tête lui disant que il arrivait, il se retourna rapidement vers son fils et avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas il vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la morgue avec désormais 1 seule infirmière.

Arrivé devant la porte de la morgue, Tony s'arrêta brusquement et ne put plus bouger, il était tout simplement tétanisé, il ne savait pas si il était assez fort pour voir sa femme, allongé et inerte dans cette endroit froid et sans vie… Il prit son courage à 2 mains et après avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air il entra précipitamment dans la salle des morts. Le spectacle auquel il était en train d'assister était horrifiant, le corps de Melissa était allongé sur la table centrale et un homme en tenue d'opération se tenait à côté d'elle le regardant intensément.

À ce moment-là l'infirmière en chef, qui était avec Tony depuis le début se donnas une claque mentale, elle regarda avec fébrilité Mr Stark qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et au moment où elle allait parler elle fut stopper net par l'homme au fond à côté du corps de Melissa

- Je me présente Docteur Moriarti , je suis le chirurgien en chef de la morgue et je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour vous demander cela, mais savez-vous si votre femme avait une carte de don d'organe et de sang ? Le Docteur venait de prononcer cette petite phrase d'une traite tout en gardant un calme presque effrayant

Tony esquissa un léger sourire à cette question, et il soupira discrètement ahhhh les légistes et leur manque légendaire de tact, ils les appréciaient pour cela. Au moment où le docteur allait lui reposé, une autre question Tony l'interrompit et annonça calmement et lentement

- Je sais très bien que ma femme est de groupe sanguin AB – qui est le groupe le plus rare au monde et oui elle avait une carte de don d'organe et oui elle avait une carte de don de sang , elle voulait toujours aidé son prochain et lorsqu'elle m'a fait lire son testament , sa 1ère volonté et de donner ses organes et son sang aux personnes les plus en besoin donc fait ce que vous avez à faire.

Tony venait de réciter cette petite tirade , telle une leçon apprise par cœur , cela laissa le Docteur sans voix , étonné, voire même choqué par le calme olympien de ce jeune veuf et en plus devant sa femme. Et il vit Tony s'approcher de Melissa et lui donner un léger baiser tout en lui chuchotant un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, et prenant un air sombre il regarda fixement le légiste dans les yeux et lui annonça

- J'ai déjà contacté le croque – mort il viendra chercher le corps demain matin, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, Melissa était très exigeante pour son enterrement elle voulait que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible.

Sur cette phrase, Tony quitta précipitamment la pièce et se retrouva de nouveau dans un de ces couloirs aseptisés et des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur ses joues, d'un geste rapide il les effaça rapidement de son visage d'un geste tremblant, Élisabeth (l'infirmière en chef) le retrouva assis sur une chaise la tête entre les mains, Élisabeth s'approchas de lui et posas sa main sur son épaule et lui dit

- Une chambre vous a été affrétée, Mr Stark, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le souhaitez ?

-Tony appelez-moi Tony…

Cette dernière phrase venait d'être dite sur un ton suppliant, il voulait qu'on l'achève, mais une partie de lui refusait de mourir, car il devait s'occuper de son fils. Il avait passé la nuit la plus horrible de sa nuit, il fut assailli de cauchemar pire les uns que les autres, puis il se réveilla doucement et après s'être réveillé et avoir fait une toilette très sommaire, il alla voir Élisabeth qui discutait avec un grand homme aux cheveux bruns extrêmement courts et dans un costume noir corbeau tirer par 4 épingles.

Tony compris immédiatement qui s'était, le fameux croque-mort dont Melissa lui avait parlé, ce fameux Arthur Montgomery, il le vit et s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui sera la main énergiquement et lui annonça comme si cela était normal

- Les exigences de votre femmes ont été respectées Mr Stark, son corps a été transporté durant la nuit, j'ai personnellement veillé à son transport et à toute la procédure de crémation, la dernière volonté de Mme Stark était que ses cendres soient répandues en face de l'océan dans votre résidence à Malibu

Tony acquiesça timidement en fessant un léger sourire , il se rendait désormais compte a quel point sa chère femme avait tout prévu , l'efficacité de cet homme était tout bonnement effrayante, il venait d'accomplir parfaitement plus de 3 jours de travail en même pas 10heures. Puis Mr Montgomery rajouta avant de partir

- Les cendres de votre femme vous attendent à la morgue en bas, bon courage Mr Stark.

Et cet homme froid et calculateur venait de partir tranquillement laissant un Tony étonné par la tournure de la situation, qui reprit rapidement contenance et alla chercher les cendres de sa tendre épouse.

Le retour à Malibu se fit sans trop de difficultés, aucun paparazzi n'avait suivis ou espionner Mr Stark durant tout le trajet ce qui ne l'étonnas pas sur le coup, le S.H.I.E.L.D devait avoir fait quelque chose, mais sur le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis, pour le moment son unique centre d'intérêt ou plutôt ses uniques centres d'intérêt étaient, les cendres et son fils.

À peine arrivé à la résidence, Jarvis Helliston, Majordome de la famille Stark depuis une trentaine d'années, un grand homme aux cheveux grisants et aux yeux d'un bleu azur indéfinissable l'attendait calmement à l'entrée et il prit doucement le petit être qui dormait paisiblement dans son landau et lança un léger regard à son patron qui comprit instantanément qu'il devait le laisser seul pour un petit moment… Tony allait faire ses adieux à sa femme pour toujours et devait en même temps enterré cette partie de sa vie à jamais. Même s'il savait que cela allait être dur, il devait être fort pas que pour lui, mais pour son fils surtout.

S'approchant doucement du toit de la villa avec le pot argenté dans le creux de ses mains, il s'arrêta au bord et une grande chaleur l'envahi soudainement, c'était un vrai brasier qui venait de s'allumer en lui et les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ce visage déjà ravagé par la peine, mais lentement tel un automate se remettant doucement de ses émotions, il dévissa doucement et avec beaucoup de précautions le bouchon et pencha petit à petit le pot et il vit une traînée de cendres s'envoler dans les airs et virevolter avec l'air marin , l'âme de sa femme s'unissait à jamais avec la Terre au travers de cette danse entre les cendres et le vent et c'est en admirant ce tragique spectacle que Tony laissa échapper un « Adieu Melissa »

À suivre…

* * *

Je sais je suis un être perfide et sans cœur qui finit toujours ses chapitres d'une manière très triste, mais disons que j'ai fini ce chapitre il était exactement 2 :54 du matin :D, mais à l'origine Mme Stark n'était pas prévue dans ce fic :p , donc veuillez un peu m'en excusez donc je vous préviens d'avance le prochain chapitre sera sur le personnage principal de cette œuvre Kevin Jefferson Stark , plus précisément son enfance et je torturais aussi Tony et j'entamerais la transition vers la section Avengers (ouiiii allehluiahhh)

Je pense que certains d'entre vous ont compris mes références peu ingénieuses à Sherlock Holmes et aux Simpson (haha je sais c'était nul d'avoir tenté ça), ben j'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vos avis surtout, si vous avez des idées pour la fic dites les je tenterais dès les incorpores dans l'histoire au fur et à mesure ^^

**Ahh et PS :** Je vous conseille de réviser votre mythologie Nordique car vous allez en manger dans la section Avengers et Après Avengers ^^


	4. Une nouvelle aventure

Ahhhh je suis toujours un monstre sans cœur qui a oublié de poster pendant plus de 2 semaines et demie (je sais c'est pas bien), mais pendant mes « vacances » (j'appellerais plus ça de la torture que des vacances , enfin passons) pendantes ces INCROYABLES vacances , j'ai continué à écrire ne trouvant rien à faire et ayant un PC sans connexion internet (trop dla balle quoi) j'ai écrit quelques chapitres que je posterais ben quand j'aurais le temps

Donc petit résumé du chapitre précédent à ma sauce : ÉNORME flash back sur la vie de Tony quand Kevin était tout petit tout mignon et quand Melissa est morte, j'ai décider de couper le flash-back la et de parlez de l'enfance du jeune Stark plus tard :D

Bien évidemment je me fous des gros coups de cravache (j'adore cette expression :D ) pour mettre un maximum de dialogue et aussi poster de manière régulière *se donnes une claque en disant ça*

Ahh et j'ai failli oublier (j'ai eu un éclair de génie après avoir regardé Iron Man 3 qui au passage la fin m'as extrêmement déçu, mais ça, c'est un autre sujet, surtout avec cette Gwynett Paltrow… Touches pas a MON TONY), je vous explique : Je sens que dans la partie Avengers je vais passer dans un AU ( Alter Univers, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?), car je vais implanter de la magie ,technologie et beaucoup de références à de nombreuses choses je vous aie prévenu :D) et il y aura un rapport étroit avec Iron Man 3 (mais après réflexion se rapport se verras beaucoup plus dans la partie après Avengers) c'est pour ce a (je vous le dit , l'idée de L'extremis m'as énormément inspiré vers 4h du mat' en regardant Iron Man 3 pour la 6ème fois et aussi la Iron Legion) , vous êtes donc prévenu :D

Allez sur ce Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE aussi bien pour mon illumination nocturne que mon chapitre bien sur :D

**PS : Il y a-t-il une béta qui veut s'occuper d'un déchet comme moi par hasard ? ^^'**

**_PS 2 : Non je ne recopierais pas les dialogues de Avengers… Je vais tout changer ! :D Marvel pourras s'en mordre les doigts face à mon génie sans nom :D_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle aventure_**

oooOOoOoOooooOOOoooOo

_*** Fin Flash-Back***_

_Malibu, Californie, dans les environs de 15h_

Cela fessait plus de 17h que Tony n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son fils, il avait passé une des pires nuits de sa vie, assaillit par des cauchemars de plus en plus horribles, remuant le couteau dans cette plaie ouverte en permanence qu'est celle de ses souvenirs qu'il tente d'oublier à jamais.

Il sortit de la chambre en titubant et à ce moment J.A.R.V.I.S* détecta son créateur et averti quasi instantanément Mme Potts qui s'était misérablement endormie dans le salon principal de la villa, elle vit un Tony blanc, cerné et très faible se diriger vers la cuisine se préparer son cocktail favori : un café noir pur arabica , c'était un café qui avait le don de réveiller les morts selon Pepper , ce café était tellement puissant qu'il pourrait perforer son pauvre estomac en quelques secondes selon elle.

Tony se prépara une grande tasse de ce doux nectar selon lui , il commença à doucement en boire pour ne pas se bruler le bout des lèvres encore endolories à force d'avoir été pincées pour retenir des cris de douleurs …

- Nom de dieu que ça fait du bien, lâcha Tony d'une voix rauque qui étonna Pepper

Depuis plusieurs minutes Mme Potts suivait du regard Tony Stark et regardait le moindre mouvement que il effectuait, mais suite à cette observation incessante qui ne dérangeais pas du tout Tony, il l'ignorait tout simplement à ce moment-là il était dans sa propre bulle, noyant son chagrin étrangement non dans de l'alcool, mais dans du café à créer des ulcères, mais ça il s'en contre fichait. Mais heureusement le super majordome intervint pour briser ce silence avec sa voix neutre à connotation anglaise

- Monsieur puis-je vous rappelez que dans 1 semaine les tests sur le réacteur ARC de la tour Stark seront désormais fini et il manque juste votre approbation et celle de Mme Potts pour mettre les turbines en marche et rendre la tour Stark la 1ère tour au monde d'énergie verte autogénéré.

- Je sais Jarvis, grommela un Tony peu content d'avoir été tiré de son petit moment personnel avec le café , prépare le jet et préviens Dumm-e et You que papa seras à la maison dans moins de 2 jours, lâcha-t-il froidement en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme pour défier cette IA unique en son genre

- Le jet est déjà prêt, monsieur, le pilote n'attend que la composition du plan de vol et ses passagers pour décoller.

Pepper sur le canapé design à 9000$ venait d'assister à cette petite discussion et fût tout simplement horrifié ou impressionnée parce qu'elle venait de voir, enfin elle ne savait pas exactement, c'était comme si Tony venait d'oublier les 48h qui venait de passer.

- Cet homme n'est pas humain ce n'est pas possible. Comment à t'il put se remettre aussi rapidement et arrives à paraître aussi calme après ce qui c'est passé ? la super secrétaire était en pleine réflexion et se posait des milliers de questions sur son patron et se demandait comment il fessait, mais un léger froncement de sourcils que Tony remarqua la trahissait

- Ça ne va pas, Mme Potts ? Lança calmement Tony

- Oui, oui ça va très bien merci, je pensais juste qu'on devrait se préparer pour allez à New York, vu que vous voulez y être en moins de 2 jours avec tout votre matériel, réussisa t'elle à balbutier comme mensonge

- Pepper, soupira fortement Tony , je sais que ça ne vas pas je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait , et puis à chaque fois que vous allez mal vous froncez les sourcils et inconsciemment vous tapotez votre cuisse gauche avec votre main droite quand vous êtes assises, il se rapprocha soudainement d'elle et se plaça à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa super secrétaire pouvait sentir cette odeur amère de café qui caractérisait si bien Tony et elle chuchota faiblement en sentant ses pommettes s'embrasser de honte

- Je… Je me demandais juste comment vous faites pour garder un tel contrôle sur vous-même après ce qui s'est passé ces 2 derniers jours ?

À la fin de cette phrase, Tony embrassa légèrement le front de Pepper et se recula doucement, mais elle eût le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de désespoir dans le regard noisette de son patron, elle venait de toucher une corde sensible, voir trop sensible…

oOoooOOooOOoOooOooOo

_***POV Tony***_

À la question de Pepper , les jambes de Tony faillirent se dérober , sa brillante secrétaire, sans s'en rendre compte venait de faire remonter une horde de souvenirs dans l'esprit de Tony , son enfance d'enfant surdoué avec comme seule figure paternelle celle du majordome familial Jarvis et sa mère Maria comme figure maternelle , le père de Tony , Howard était un homme froid et calculateur , un assoiffé de pouvoir pensait par moment Tony , il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime mon fils » ou tout du moins il ne lui avait jamais montré aucune marque d'affection , il n'avais fait presque jamais fait de chose ensemble enfin , si, mais ces choses pouvait se compter sur les 5 doigts d'une main. Tony détestait son père , pour avoir été aussi dur avec lui durant son enfance, mais à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents et de Jarvis , il voulut hurler toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée au fil des années, mais au lieu de cela il plongea son désespoir dans l'alcool, mais il s'était avoué que son père avait été quelqu'un de brillant et que cet homme avait révolutionné son époque et avait même aidée son fils à vivre en lui donnant la représentation atomique de l'actuel élément de son réacteur ARC VI : le Starkium. Donc c'est vrai que son père l'avais suivi outre-tombe et l'avait un peu aidé, mais la rancœur qu'éprouvait Tony pour son paternelle ne s'était radouci, il s'était créé un masque avec cette rancœur qui lui permettait de paraître en permanence blaser, mais aussi de prouver qu'en même temps rien ne pouvait le toucher. Aussi bien les insultes homophobes qu'il avait pu recevoir , comme les moqueries et la haine qu'avait les autres créateurs et vendeurs d'armes avaient envers ce génie toute catégorie confondu , mais a force ce masque c'était transformé en carapace protectrice dans laquelle Tony venait se réfugier contre l'un des seuls évènements auquel il n'était pas encore assez fort : la mort de son fils , Tony devait se montrer fort en permanence et ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses en publics , sinon il ne serait pas digne de porter le nom Stark.

_***Fin POV Tony***_

Tony fila rapidement dans sa chambre, prit une douche froide pour se calmer et surtout se remettre les idées en places, car l'état de son cerveau était tout simplement déplorable et encore c'était un bel euphémisme. L'eau glaciale roulant sur le corps musclé du quadragénaire le calmant peu à peu , il sortit rapidement de sa douche , se sécha s'empara d'un beau costume signé Armani ,de ces mythiques lunettes à 300$ , les enfilas rapidement , se maquilla prestement pour cacher son teint blanc aspirine , il descendit rapidement dans le salon ou une Pepper pétrifiée ne savais que faire. Elle venait de passer d'un Tony extrêmement faible au bord du suicide au Tony habituel avec son costume taillé et ses petites lunettes sur le bout du nez.

- Il doit avoir une armure de métamorphose ultra rapide pour le rajeunir et le remettre d'aplomb, ce n'est pas possible de se remettre en état aussi rapidement !

Pesta-t-elle mentalement avant que ce même Tony l'attrape par le bras et l'emmènes dans une de ses voitures de luxe avec laquelle il roulait tout le temps à une vitesse affolante, sans s'occuper de sa passagère au bord de l'hystérie , notre milliardaire favori fît crisser bruyamment les pneus sur le sol et ils se dirigèrent de vives voies vers l'aéroport de Malibu…

_À suivre… ( Nan je déconne :D , c'était la blague du jour !)_

_***6h plus tard***_

_Hudson River, 22h43_

Tony venait de finir l'isolation du système électrique de la Tour grâce à son armure Sub-Aqua**, il sortit de cette eau aveuglante et extrêmement polluée et se dirigea à vive allure vers la tour Stark , et se plaça devant et demanda de vive voix à Pepper d'activer l'ARC et la tour s'illumina devant les gloussements de plaisir de Tony voyant son travail , que dire plutôt son œuvre d'art totalement fonctionnel.

Il retourna prestement dans la tour pour enlever son armure et fêter cette grande réussite avec sa chère secrétaire comme il se doit , c'est-à-dire calmement au coin de la cheminé avec une bouteille d'un des plus grands millésime Dom Pérignom, mais en plein milieu de cette superbe soirée Jarvis annonça un invité peu commun , L'agent Phil Coulson du S.H.I.E.L.D qui lui apportait un dossier virtuel sur un projet assez important donc Tony savait déjà tout et donc Pepper savait étrangement beaucoup de chose : Le Tesseract ce cube cosmique d'une puissance littéralement sans fin que le S.H.I.E.L.D c'était vu dérobé sous ses yeux par le beau-frère d'une Barbie asgardienne bodybuildée… En mettant une vue exploser sur le dossier « transmit » à Tony, qui au passage déteste qu'on lui tende les choses, une histoire avec un testament à ce que Pepper avait compris.

Ce cher Stark reconnut les frimousses d'Œil de faucon et la Veuve noire, mais aussi son héros favori (en dehors de lui-même bien sûr) , le docteur Bruce Banner , un génie avec un grand problème caractériel qui se transformait en vert en cas de problèmes. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier de Steven Rogers plus connu sous le nom de Captain America, ce héros patriotique qui a été congelé pendant 70 ans telle une glace oubliée au congélateur et retrouvé en plein cœur de l'hiver. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la carrure de cet homme pour le moins hors du commun , et petit à petit une foule de sentiments et de sensations s'éveillèrent en lui , il sentit une foule de papillons prendre place dans son bas-ventre et son cœur tambouriné tellement fort dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait faire sortir le réacteur ARC de son socle, il avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait , mais inconsciemment il avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce Captain America au corps parfait, mais aussi de son joyeux caractère d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur le dossier gracieusement donné par l'agent Coulson qui au passage lui vouait une véritable adoration.

- C'est l'homme parfait, s'étonna même de penser Tony qui pourtant est assez avare en ce qui concernait les compliments

Pepper avait observé Tony durant son analyse du projet Tesseract et avait remarque cette petite lueur au fond de son regard , elle avait déjà vu cette étincelle quand Tony lui avait parlé de Melissa, mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré d'une telle intensité à ce moment-là un brasier avais pris place dans le regard du génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et elle avait tout de suite compris que ce brasier de passion était directement destiné au jeune Steven Rogers, puis de manière inconsciente elle se leva discrètement , alla poser un baiser sur la tempe de son patron favori et décida de prendre congé, car il allait avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours qui allaient venir et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur privé avec l'agent Coulson un léger sourire fit place sur son visage de secrétaire sérieuse et l'agent Coulson lui demanda timidement ce qui la fessait sourire qui lui ne trouvait pas la situation drôle du tout , une Pepper tout à faite sereine lui répondit

- J'espère juste que Tony ne fera pas trop de rentre-dedans, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire s'agrandissant encore plus

Et sans poser plus de questions l'agent Coulson dont la bonté le perdra déposa Mme Potts à l'aéroport et s'en alla à l'heliporteur.

Pendant se temps à la tour Stark, Iron Man se préparait et était tout excité de rencontrer ses nouveaux camarades de travail. En particulier un beau blond fraichement décongelé…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_*Lorsque que je parlerais de J.A.R.V.I.S en tant qu'entité (donc l'IA Just A Really Very Intelligent System) j'en parlerais en tant qu'entité donc avec l'acronyme, mais quand l'IA interviendra directement dans le fic je marquerai le prénom Jarvis_

_**L'armure Mark XLVI (46 pour les nuls en chiffres romains :D) si je ne dis pas de bêtises ^^ elle apparait rapidement dans Iron Man 3 avec L'iron Legion, armure permettant des combats aquatiques, mais en particulier des travaux , je sais dans Avengers c'est la Mark VI, mais voilà mon côté puriste sur Iron Man ressort :D_

Je peux vous dire que je suis fier d'avoir écrit un si gros chapitre et d'avoir réussi à incorporer des dialogues vers le début seulement et après ben ^^' je vous laisse voir , j'ai bien évidemment sauté le passage de la rencontre Tony x Phil car elle ne m'intéressait pas trop et celui de la rencontre Natasha x Bruce x Steven aussi, mais le prochain chapitre seras riche en rebondissements et en découvertes tamtamtamtam ! :D

allez sur ce à la prochaine !ET j'attends vos avis D Reviews Reviews ? :D

**PS **La zone Avant-Avengers est finie ! On passe dans la zone Avengers :D


	5. Mensonges et découvertes

HELLO j'ai décider pour m'excuser de mon long retard de poster 2 chapitres à la suite ! Et aussi je vous annonce que nous passons dans…. : roulements de tambours : LA ZONE AVENGERS (entends la foule en délire) : D, j'ai aussi entamer la chute longue et délicieuse vers les abysses sans fin de l'amour pour notre beau Tony (ouiiiiii : D), il va lentement tomber…. Euhmmm Je vous laisse découvrir ce seras mieux : D, mais je n'en parlerais que très peu dans ce chapitre je sens que un chapitre 100 % Fluffy seras réserver à Tony et a Stevveeeyyyy et aussi surement au couple Clint x Personnage de l'œuvre, mais je ne dirais pas lequel : rire sadique : : D

Petit résumé à ma sauce (très léger) : Tony à découvert des sentiments fous pour le jeune Steven Rogers en lisant le dossier sur le cas du Tesseract volé par le méchant demi-frère de Thor : Loki Laufeyson, notre cher Tony à décider de les aider et vas à la rencontre de ses « partenaires de travails » d'une manière assez incongrue :D

Ahhh et au passage j'ai tout simplement laissé tomber l'incorporation de dialogue dans les Zones Avant Avengers et Avengers trop durs (enfin pour moi) avec les descriptions et le point de vue omniscient

**_PS _**: je tiens à rajouter que malgré le fait que ma fic vas sombrer dans la folie de mon esprit très étrange en passant au stade de Alter Univers j'ai décider de garder un semblant de « d'immersion » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça xD) par rapport au film Avengers (même si la zone Après Avengers aura beaucoup de similitude avec Iron Man 3) en mettant des petits détails tels que les lieux ou les actions se passes dans le film Avengers ou encore les noms des personnages cités… Mais n'étant pas parfait il pourrait y avoir quelque erreurs qui sont passées au travers de mes filets n'hésiter pas a me les remarque : D

allez sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewver ! Sinon je vous fais recopier 50 fois ce verbe au combien désagréable : D et pi ca fait toujours plaisir : D

** Chachaperon : Elle est là plus tôt que prévu! :D**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Mensonges et découvertes_**

_Allemagne 22h42_

Un grand gala avait lieu dans le Stridana, un des plus somptueux palaces de la ville de Stuttgart, ce gala avait pour but de réunir des fonds au travers d'une vente aux enchères pour réaménager les hôpitaux souvent miteux et dans un état d'insalubrité en Afrique central. Le gala avait été organisé d'une main de maitre par le professeur Heinrich Schäfer directeur du l'observatoire de Stuttgart, qui possédait du l'iridium, le catalyseur dont avait absolument besoin le Docteur Selvig pour pouvoir finir le générateur de portail et le maintenir de manière permanente ouvert sans qu'il implose. Or l'iridium était situé dans l'observatoire qui était lui-même à plus de 150Km du Stradana et il était dans un caisson hyperbare lui-même protégé par un coffre fort fondu en titane pur et protégé par des gardes de sécurité et seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir était le professeur Heinrich Schäfer, mais il ne pouvait l'ouvrir que par analyse rétinienne, cependant l'agent Clint Barton , ancien agent du S.H.I.E.L.D récemment envouté par le sceptre magique de Loki se tenait en position de guet en haut d'un toit voisin à l'observatoire dans la pénombre analysant la situation.

Il regarda rapidement sa montre qui allait bientôt annoncer 23h, se retournant rapidement et se plaçant face à ses coéquipiers il leur rappela d'une manière assez froide de se préparer et qu'il allait commencer, pendant ce temps au Stridana le gala était une vraie réussite une horde de hauts dignitaires était venu et avait fait de généreux dons sans rien acheter et un homme à l'étage supérieur avait observé toute la soirée d'un œil méfiant et ne cessant de suivre sa cible, le professeur Schäfer , il sortit de son antre et descendit avec une grâce étonnante l'escalier principal du palace allemand, beaucoup d'invités le regardaient avec étonnement, ils avaient en face d'eux un grand homme aux longs cheveux noir corbeau rabattu sur les épaules, portant un costume bleu encre taillé sur mesure et ayant une canne en or avec un magnifique saphir au bout .

Cet homme distingué s'approcha du professeur et l'empoigna avec violence par la gorge et avec une force presque surnaturelle le fit tomber sur l'énorme table de marbre au milieu du hall devant les cris d'effrois des invités, il sortit un étrange appareil de sa veste et l'activa, les hurlements cessèrent pendant quelques secondes se demandant ce que cet homme allait faire au professeur puis d'un coup d'un seul les bruits d'effrois reprirent de plus belle en le voyant planter cet objet de torture dans son œil en même temps que retentissait les 11 coups de 23h.

Au même moment à l'observatoire après avoir abattu 4 gardes armés jusqu'aux dents avec une facilité déconcertante, l'agent Barton avec son sérieux légendaire plaça à 23h00 le même objet sur l'analyseur rétinien et comme par enchantement l'œil du professeur apparu et l'accès au coffre fort blindé lui fût donné et il pût volé l'iridium restant et s'en aller le plus rapidement possible avec ce trésor inestimable pour quiconque sache l'utiliser tel que le Docteur Selvig. Sa mission s'arrêtait la et d'après les ordres de son maître après avoir récupéré l'iridium il devait retourner le plus vite possible à leur base.

Pendant que l'extraction de l'iridium se soldait par un succès triomphant, notre chère Loki s'amusait comme un petit fou, il sortit tranquillement du Stridana après les invités horrifiés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, à peine sortis grâce à un sort dont seul lui avait le secret, sa tenue de combat se posa sur lui avec un flash éblouissant, c'était une armure sertie d'or et d'une longue robe vert olive fessant admirablement ressortir sa fine taille et le tout était couronné par un grand casque doré à cornes, Loki se fessait un malin plaisir à maltraiter les pauvres midgardiens comme il les appelait en les encerclant et jubilait en les voyant se prosterner devant lui, mais son petit manège fût brusquement arrêter par un bouclier en vibranium désintégrant une de ses illusions. Et une voix se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, l'agent Romanoff était dans un Quinn Jet avec une Gatling à 6 canons visant sa petite tête d'asgardien et un mystérieux homme au sol était en face de lui.

Cet homme au costume arborant les couleurs du drapeau américain s'approcha rapidement de lui passant entre les gens et récupérant son bouclier lui expliquant que durant la 2nd guerre mondiale, les nazis avaient été plus simples à battre, puis un combat au corps à corps commença entre les 2 hommes avec comme décor, une foule en apeuré par la tournure des évènements s'éparpillant dans toutes les directions.

Mais durant ce corps à corps l'écart était conséquent au niveau de la force physique, d'un côté nous avions un soldat boosté avec un Super Serum pouvant soulever plus de 2 tonnes et ayant un métabolisme hors du commun et de l'autre côté un dieu asgardien quasi immortel, pouvant soulever plus de 20 tonnes et en plus ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Mais durant ce combat qui commençait à pencher en défaveur de Captain America , la musique de AC/DC commença à retentir dans les haut-parleurs du Quinn Jet et l'agent Romanoff soupira d'exaspération en ne voyant Stark n'arriver que maintenant.

Fessant une arrivé pour le moins remarquer le magnifique Iron Man se mis en face de ce méchant bouc et lui tiras dessus avec ses répulseurs, mais le tir fût absorber par une barrière de protection et lui fît rapidement renvoyé et le mis à terre. Il pesta bruyamment par de nombreuses injures au travers de son micro et un combat entre la magie et la technologie s'entama sur cette place désormais déserte, des missiles volaient, des boules d'énergies explosaient et au moment ou l'agent Romanoff voulait intervenir avec sa Gatling pour aider Tony, notre asgardien mégalo favori balança une boule d'énergie bien placé qui mis le Quinn Jet hors compétition.

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser au grand désespoir des participants, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un fait plutôt incroyable se produisit, J.A.R.V.I.S venait de signaler à son créateur la formation pic d'énergie tout simplement phénoménale au-dessus de leur tête et à ce même moment un énorme faisceau d'énergie d'un blanc pur frappa de plein fouet Loki qui se retrouva paralysé au sol, or ce même faisceau après avoir frappé cet asgardien ralentissais et se plaça devant l'asgardien sous les yeux incrédules de Iron Man , Captain America et la Veuve Noire ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Puis une forme commença à se dessiner sur le faisceau, une forme humaine puis d'un coup d'un seul un flash aveuglant éblouissais tout le monde et après avoir retrouvé un semblant de vu tout le monde pût voir un spectacle assez impressionnant, un homme tenait un Loki enchainé à chaque membre et muselé devant eux.

Cette homme était d'une blancheur spectaculaire, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noir corbeau rabattu en arrière et sa légère barbe, mais le fait qui étonna le plus les superhéros fût son regard pour le moins particulier et sa tenue, son regard perçant était d'une couleur orange intense et sa pupille était composé de 3 triangles noirs les un autour des autres *, et son unique habit était une longue robe blanche, brodée de nombreux symboles incompréhensibles, mais il n'était pas totalement sous sa forme humaine, le bas de son corps était sous forme de pure énergie, ce qui ressemblait à de longs filaments blancs dansant ensemble. Et il s'approcha calmement des héros déconnectés du monde et leur tendit un Loki retissant et abattu par cette lourde défaite auquel il souffla quelque paroles discrètement dans l'oreille et à l'entente de celles-ci, qui écarquilla les yeux et blanchi, puis ce jeune homme déclara d'une voix surnaturelle et extrêmement grave**

- Je vous laisse, je vous retrouve à l'heliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler. Et d'un seul coup cet homme au combien étrange disparu dans le même faisceau qui l'avait amenée ici

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux Avengers pour reprendre leurs esprits à cause de la tournure étrange de la situation…

oOoOOooOoOoOooOoOoOOo

_***3h plus tard***_

_Héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, sale de débriefing du pont principal _

Après un voyage pour le moins agité avec l'intervention d'une Barbie asgardienne bodybuildée et d'un marteau électrisant l'atmosphère, la joyeuse bande composée de Captain America, Bruce Banner, l'agent Natasha Romanoff, Iron Man et Thor étaient tous assis devant un Nick Furry et un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D portant le doux nom de Hill. Les présentations furent rapidement faites, mais pendant toutes les hypothèses formulées par Bruce et Steven, Tony ne pouvait quitter ce beau blond des yeux dans son costume en kevlar au combien moulant. En sentant ses pommettes légèrement s'enflammer Tony fît rapidement disparaitre ses pensées au combien obscène et s'adressa directement à Furry qui était concentré à débattre du sors de Loki avec Thor.

- Dîtes moi œil de pirate, c'était qui la boule d'énergie que on à croiser et qui à mis KO cornes de bouc en quelques secondes ? Lança sèchement Tony, ce qui eût comme effet de rivé tout les autres regards vers le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D

- Ah, je vois que vous avez rencontrez Týr, à l'entente de ce nom Thor palissa soudainement et se liquéfia sur place en poussant un soupir plaintif, tous les autres avaient pût voir se soudain virement d'humeur chez Barbie et Tony avec son tact légendaire lui fît remarquer et Thor en le regardant tel de chien battu lui rétorqua.

- Týr est le dieu père, son savoir est sans fin et il est le régent et le créateur de tout ce qui existe, c'est lui qui gère les 9 royaumes et aussi Yggdrasil , pour vous donnez une idée de sa puissance, avant il y avait 10 royaumes et après un excès de colère et les habitants de ce royaume ne respectant pas les règles qu'il avait instaurées il décida détruire ce royaume et il le fit en quelques secondes, sa force physique et magique sont quasiment illimité personne ne peut l'arrêter même mon père Odin ne peut ne rien faire et redoute sa puissance aussi bien physique que magique et pour couronner le tout il haï les Asgardiens et ça personne n'as jamais su pourquoi…

Tous venaient d'écouter la tirade du dieu Asgardien et Tony ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement d'admiration et avec un regard de merlan frit ce même dieu regardant le directeur Furry, son regard lui demandait des explications sur la venu d'un être supérieur sur Midgard.

- Eh bien je savais déjà tout cela et j'allais vous l'annoncez, mais merci Thor de m'avoir éclairé sur quelques points sombres, car je n'avais jamais osé lui demande, donc la principale raison de ça venue ici et de son alliance avec le S.H.I.E.L.D est que….

Mais le colonel fût stoppé dans sa tirade par l'arrivé de Týr lui-même, Thor se sentit tout petit face à l'aura écrasante que dégageait ce jeune homme. Týr s'approcha doucement de Thor et en le regardant dans les yeux lui déclara par un sors télépathique

- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que tu n'es pas fait de gros dégâts ou je t'aurais amené sur Heldeim et t'aurais laissé pourrir là-bas Asgardien, donc tu as intérêt à rester calme. Cette phrase eût l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Barbie qui baissa la tête de honte et n'osant la relever sous peur de croiser ce regard le transperçant poser sur lui.

Puis d'un coup d'un seul, Tony se leva pour aller salué l'homme que tout le monde dévisageait dans un silence pesant, il lui tendit la main et quand Týr se retournas il fût interloqué par le visage qui se tenait en face du sien et Tony lâcha avec entrain

- Enchanté Votre Majesté, je suis Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy…. Annonça Tony avec son légendaire sourire ironique

- philanthrope lâcha sèchement en tournant le visage vers les autres, je sais très bien qui vous êtes j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur mes « collègues de travail » dit il avec une voix grave qui avait le don de glacer le sang, il commença à détaillé chaque vie des personnes assises en face de lui en oubliant bien évidemment celle de Thor et de Loki. Et à la fin de son long discours, il dévisagea Tony pendant quelques secondes, il avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part, il chercha dans sa mémoire puis l'image-lui revenu subitement à l'esprit et il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Tony qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Týr qui venait d'être pris d'un soudain malaise et se tournant vers Furry lui annonçant comme mensonge qu'il devait allez sur Helheim, car il y avait un gros problème et qu' il devait s'absenter d'urgence, mais juste avant de partir il se tourna vers les Avengers en leur adressant un sourire sardonique et leur lâcha froidement

- Fait extrêmement attention à Loki, c'est un être très surnois qui sait manipulé les gens, et il disparut sous une forme de boule d'énergie virevoltante qui traversa la baie vitrée de la salle de débriefing devant des Avengers totalement perdu et un Furry savourant cette nouvelle force dans son équipe….

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus nous allons sombrez dans la folie la plus totale x) et encore la c'est soft, donc j'espère que vous avez bien révisé votre mythologie nordique, car la il va en avoir beaucoup la ce n'était qu'un amuse bouche : D sinon vous en pensez quoi ? : D

Et pour vous donnez une petite idée de quoi ressemble Týr (enfin par rapport à mon esprit), vous prenez le corps de Adam Jensen dans Deus Ex Humain Revolution , ses cheveux et sa barbe et vous lui mettez les yeux de Mihawk dans One piece : D : saigne du nez en imaginant ce mélange :

Je suis sur que vous vous demandez : « Mais qui est ce Týr et d'où il connait Tony ?! » Tam tam tam ! : D mystère et boules de gommes : D, vous le découvrirez bientôt : D ,même si je pense que vous avez une petite idée sur la personne ou le lien qu'il a avec Tony : D, mais j'ai toujours autant de mal avec les dialogues _

_*Oui donc comme rappeler plus haut, j'ai décider de prendre le regard de Mihawk le meilleur épéiste au monde dans One Piece , je ne savais pas comment décrire le regard unique qu'il possède x) _

_**Quand je pense a voix grave, je pense, aux Gaual'd et leurs voix ultras graves dans stargate SG-1 : D pour vous donnez une petite idée de la voix de_ Týr

JE SUIS TELLEMENT NUL POUR DÉCRIRE LES SCÈNES DE COMBATS QUE JE LES ZAPPE TOTALEMENT, mais je vais tenter dans le prochain chapitre d'en faire une : D *évite les pierres et les tomates lancers en disant ça*

Je précise que Týr est le nom du dieu nordique considérer comme le plus puissant ^^

Allez sur toutes ces promesses surement non respecté je vous dit à la prochaine les gens : D


	6. Défaite et Vengeance

je vous préviens j'en aie chié des Maltesers pour écrire ce chapitre , ne voulant pas trop calquer sur Avengers , mais je n'ai pas trop réussi donc il y aura une GROSSE ressemblance avec une scène du film :s mais j'ai quand même réussi à insérer un personnage clé de l'œuvre : le beau et fort Tyr :D

Petit résumé à la sauce de l'auteur : Un nouveau Avengers venait d'arriver, Tyr un être surpuissant qui terrifiait Thor, mais qui étrangement connaissait déjà Tony et avec un Loki muselé au fond d'une cage et son sceptre aux mains de scientifiques la fête risque de battre son plein

Dans ce chapitre peu de sentiments, surtout de l'action, du sang, de la cohésion de groupe et tout cela avec une touche d'humour ! (ahhh inspiration quand tu nous tiens !), Le lemon tarderas à venir et les lourdes révélations aussi (quoique les lourdes révélations arriveront en 1ère) :D , la avec la Zone Avengers , je place toute l'intrigue de la Zone Après Avengers qui seras DÉFINITIVEMENT la plus importante :D :veine nasale qui explose en s'imaginant la suite :

Allez sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews è_é j'ai déjà cassé 3 poignets à force faire écrire certaines personnes :D

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Défaite et vengeance (je suis vraiment nul pour trouvé des titres de chapitres)_**

_*** 5h plus tard*** _

_Pont principal de l'Heliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D_

Un silence à couper au couteau avait pris place sur le pont principal, les Avengers avaient été décimés tel un bétail attaqué par un loup, il ne restait plus que Tony Stark , l'agent Romanoff , l'agent Clint Barton et Steve Rogers , le docteur Banner et Thor avaient été expulsés de l'heliporteur pendant la bataille, mais l'évènement qui rendait cette défaite encore plus amère était la mort de l'agent Phil Coulson sans compter l'évasion de Loki.

Furry regardait le peu de troupes lui restant et avait bien fait de ne pas leur révéler la vérité sur l'état de santé de leur agent préféré. Et en fin stratège qu'il ait il décida de les faire culpabiliser encore plus en particulier le pauvre Steve à qui il tendit des cartes Captain America maculé de sang. Horrifié par ces cartes bien qu'anodines Steve s'en alla en courant vers l'ancienne cellule de Loki qui à l'origine devait être une cellule de confinement pour le docteur Banner en cas de « débordement imprévu » et il y trouva Tony assis sur une rambarde de sécurité , cette rambarde était pile en face du lieu ou s'était éteint l'agent Phil Coulson , Steve vint s'assoir à côté de lui , il ne savait pas pourquoi il fessait preuve d'une grande patience envers cet homme contre qui il a faillit monter sur le ring pour prouvez lequel de ces 2 males alphas était le plus fort. Mais étrangement, il se sentait bien près de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24 h, mais dont il avait l'intime conviction de connaître depuis plus de 70 ans , c'était tout à fait normal vu que Tony ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau à son père Howard qui était un grand admirateur de Captain America, mais aussi un ami.

Un silence s'était formé entre ses 2 hommes et la tension accumulée s'était peu à peu dissipée jusqu'à ce que Tony dise sèchement en se levant précipitamment

- Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça il n'était pas prêt pour l'affronter, il finissit sa phrase en regardant fixement le coin encore taché de sang

- C'était un bon soldat Tony, il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, annonça timidement Steve, mais à peine ça phrase fini un Tony furieux se retourna vers lui et lui cria au visage

- Non ! Je suis désolé on n'est pas tous des petits soldats lèches culs effectuant les ordres sans broncher et Phil encore moins ! Tony avait intentionnellement utilisé le prénom de l'agent Coulson pour faire réagir Steve et à la fin de son sermon Tony se rappela soudainement que le Tesseract avait été détecté dans l'état de New York, et le seul endroit pouvant fournir assez de puissance pour activer le cube était la tour Stark, il pesta mentalement devant l'esprit au combien mégalo de Loki et partit en courant vers son armurerie se mettre sur son 31 , et pendant qu'il décollait et partait à Mach 5 vers sa tour il avait prévenu la Veuve Noire et Œil de faucon et au passage Captain America qui se préparent à une vitesse impressionnante pour le combat et « empruntèrent » un Quinn Jet sans autorisation pour allez vers New York , en voyant cela Furry souria légèrement , son coup de poker avait marché du tonnerre de Zeus.

Pensivement le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D se dirigea vers son poste de contrôle et mit une vue explosée de toutes les caméras de l'heliporteur au moment de l'attaque pour tenter de trouver la raison de leur cuisante défaite

_*** 4h plus tôt***_

_(NDL : Je vous préviens d'avance cette partie vas être tout simplement catastrophique ce seras un gros C/C de la scène de bataille de l'heliporteur dans Avengers avec quelque ajouts quand même, mais léger, veuillez m'en excusez d'avance, ici l'expression « Chiez des Maltesers » prends tout son sens -_-)_

Les précautions données par Tyr à propos de Loki avaient été prises très à la légère par les Avengers, pendant que corne de boucs tournaient en rond dans sa cage de cristal les 2 cerveaux étaient en train d'analyser le spectre sous toutes ses coutures, car il possédait la même signature Gamma que le Tesseract, ce qui avait permis d'affiner les recherches et de le localiser plus rapidement , et pendant la géolocalisation du cube , Mr Stark et Mr Banner avaient entamé une discute pour le moins intéressante sur leur vie respective , juste après avoir pincé Bruce pour tenter de découvrir son secret pour rester calme en toute circonstance , il lui tendit un petit paquet ouvert en lui disant

- Fruits secs Bruce ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Stark, votre mère ne vous à t'elle pas apprit les bonnes manières ? Et non merci

Mais à l'autre bout du laboratoire un Captain America excédé s'approcha du couple* de scientifiques et commença à incendier un Tony rigolant doucement devant le visage rouge feu de leur Captain et n'écoutant même pas 1 mot sur 10 de la tirade du blondinet il se tourna élégamment vers Bruce et lui lâcha soudainement

- Pourquoi est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D ne nous appelle au secours que maintenant ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'ils s'occupent d'un cube cosmique qui plus est une source d'énergie illimitée qu'ils se font dérobé et qu'ils veulent absolument récupérer ? Tony finissa sa phrase en regardant Bruce puis Steve qui lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et lui rétorqua presque en criant

- Vous devriez arrêter avec vos théories de complots Mr Stark, le S.H.I.E.L.D ne nous cacherait pas de telles choses, n'est-ce pas Dr Banner ? Il finissa sa phrase en regardant se même docteur enlevant ses lunettes et se massant l'arrête du nez

- Tony n'as pas tord pourquoi s'occuperaient'ils d'un secteur qui ne les concerne pas ? Leur domaine de prédilection est l'armement, alors pourquoi s'occuper des formes d'énergies ? Si il y une chose que j'ai apprise sur le S.H.I.E.L.D au cours de ces 10 dernières années, c'est de me méfier d'eux. Tony ne pût s'empêcher d'acquise les dires de son collègue en hochant énergiquement la tête et rajouta d'un ton las

- De toute façon on sera fixé dans quelques heures, J.A.R.V.I.S est en train de pirater le serveur sécurisé du borgne** et après on sera tous leurs petits secrets, il termina sa phrase en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais ce qui donna encore plus piquant à cette confrontation scientifique contre patriotique

Captain en ayant tout simplement marre de leurs commérages de bas étage et s'en alla dans la salle d'entrainement se défouler un peu, mais juste avant de sortir il se retourna vers ses collègues et leur lâcha

- Le Tesseract reste notre priorité absolue et son utilisation par le S.H.I.E.L.D passe, au second plan c'est clair ?!

Les 2 hommes au fond du labo acquiescèrent par un « Oui-chef » étant tout sauf sérieux et continuèrent leur discutions existentielles en laissant un Captain désormais en pleins doutes sur les intentions du S.H.I.E.L.D lorsqu'il sera de nouveau en possession de ce cube , et pris par une soudaine curiosité il se dirigea vers le niveau demandant un code de niveau 7 , c'est-à-dire le niveau le plus élevé hiérarchiquement, mais étant un super-héros il possédait le Graal , un code passe partout , et il se dirigea vers les zones de chargement pour y faire des découvertes pour le moins surprenantes. Pendant ce temps une belle rousse du nom de Natasha Romanoff venait de faire subir un « interrogatoire » pour découvrir quel était le vrai but de Loki avec le Tesseract, mais elle découvrit bien plus que cela et se dirigea à vive allure vers le laboratoire des 2 commères à l'intellect nettement supérieur

oOooOoOOoooOoOOoOOOo

Après le départ d'un Captain totalement bouleversé et 2 paquets de fruits secs terminés Tony et Bruce avaient repris leur discutions pour le moins importantes qui dérivèrent vers le nouveau membre de leur équipe : Tyr, Bruce ne pût s'empêcher quelque remarques auprès de Tony à propos de cette personne aux combien puissantes

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un air de ressemblance entre vous ?

Tony faillit s'étouffer à l'entente de cette phrase et regarda d'un œil de merlan frit le docteur qui argumenta rapidement

- Personnellement j'en aie vu quelque une, la même mâchoire , la manière de parler , quand j'entends parler je veux dire sans se soucier des autres , mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez réussi a le mettre dans un tel état tout à l'heure , Tony ne pût s'empêcher de répondre

- Comment ça moi, Tony Stark j'ai réussi à mettre un Dieu surpuissant dans tous ses états ?! Peut être mon charme légendaire, lâcha'il avec son sourire mille volts, mais la phrase paraissait aussi incongrue que le fait qu'elle exposait, et Bruce ne pût que répondre

- Non ce n'était pas du désir dans son regard, mais plus…. Un état de choc cela peut coordonnée avec le….

Mais le Dr Banner fût arrêté dans son argumentation par le petit bip de J.A.R.V.I.S leur annonçant qu'il avait outre passé les sécurités instaurées par le « borgne** », mais qu'il n'avait pas fait cela avec sa discrétion et son efficacité hors norme et pendant que les 2 compères s'affairaient à regarder les plans d'armes du S.H.I.E.L.D qui devaient être alimentés par le Tesseract , ce même borgne apparut dans leur sillage , il devait surement être furieux vu la taille des veines qui pulsaient sur son crane.

- Stark ! Qu'est que vous faîtes avec votre IA ?! Vous vous amusez à nous pirater ?! On n'est pas censé être dans le même camp ?

- Si, mais vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquez cela ? Et un Tony pour le moins mécontent et un Bruce se massant hâtivement la veine du nez pour se calmer lui montrèrent les plans d'un missile sol-sol longue distance qui devait être alimenté par le Tesseract , mais au moment ou un mot allait sortir de la bouche du colonel Furry, un Captain hors de lui se plaça devant lui et laissa tomber une arme sur le plan de travail , voyant cela Furry palissa légèrement et tenta d'expliquez la présence de ces plans et de ces armes dans la base, mais son explication fût rapidement interrompue par une belle rousse et un colosse blond s'approchant rapidement du Dr Banner lui demandant de s'éloigner du matériel.

Mais d'un seul coup toutes les caméras de surveillances s'étaient désactivées pendant une durée de 23 min exactement or, cette coupure non prévue fît monter d'un cran l'énervement permanent de Furry, mais il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était produit durant ces 23 minutes…

oOOooOooOOoOoOOoOOOooOoo

Après l'arrivé de la veuve noire et Thor, plusieurs disputes éclatèrent pour différents sujets tels que le succès de Stark, mais aussi le fait que Hulk pouvait intervenir à tout moment et détruire tout l'héliporteur et la question du Tesseract fût aussi soulever, car il appartenait de plein droit à Asgard mais le colonel Furry ne le voyait pas de cet œil*** , pendant ce temps Loki était en train de se délecter de la zizanie qu'il avait générée et qu'il pouvait admirer grâce à son spectre et un sort de lecture à distance. Mais pendant que certains se bagarrer pour des sujets presque futiles d'autres préparaient leur terrain d'attaque , comme Œil de faucon qui à bord d'un Quinn Jet volé s'était placé près du moteur 2 et avait tiré une des flèches les plus puissantes de son carquois ce qui eut pour effet de généré une énorme explosion qui prit tout le monde de court, car le moteur 2 sous le souffle de l'explosion et la projection de nombreux débris dans les palles s'arrêta alors que l'héliporter était a plus de 15 000 mètres d'altitude. Pendant que le service de maintenance était submergé et que la moitié du destroyer volant se demandait ce qu'il se passait, les Avengers avaient été stoppés net dans leurs disputes par la soudaine éjection de la Veuve Noire et de Bruce Banner hors du laboratoire et ils atterrirent 2 niveaux plus bas , mais cette chute fût la goute de trop pour le Docteur qui ne pût empêcher une transformation en lâchant un hurlement de fureur et une partie de cache-cache meurtriers commença entre Hulk et une Veuve Noire blessée.

Mais au même moment suite au souffle de l'explosion tout simplement impressionnant, Captain et Tony furent projetés par terre et dans sa grande courtoisie le Captain aida Tony à se relever en le maintenant par les hanches et en 1 seul regard , les 2 hommes se comprirent et chacun parti de son côté pour se préparer à allez vérifier l'avarie du moteur 2 , mais pendant que Stark enfilait sa tenue , la main chaude de Captain qui était restée sur ça hanche même pas 2 secondes chauffait encore ce même endroit et c'était extrêmement agréable, c'était comme si Steve avait laisser son empreinte sur Tony , cela fit frissonner de plaisir le milliardaire en s'imaginant cela , puis après quelques secondes de vol au-dessus de l'heliporteur , il retrouva un Captain totalement perdu devant tous les câblages en face de lui et Tony lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il allait faire, mais en Starkien ce qui eût pour effet l'entende de cris d'incompréhension de la part du héros patriotique, et dans un soupir d'amusement Tony lui glissa rapidement en terme « simplifier »

- Vous voyez la grosse manette rouge à votre droite ? Quand je vous le dirai vous l'abaisserez, ce qui feras ralentir les pales assez longtemps pour que je puisse sortir sans être déchiquetés compris ?

- Enfin des ordres simples à comprendre et à effectuer ! Pensa un Captain ayant repris du poil de la bête, il savait désormais son objectif, pendant que Tony fessait son ménage et relançait le moteur, il devait empêcher les ennemies d'approcher la manette, cela allez être simple pensa'il soudainement, mais le sort en décida autrement.

Juste après l'arrêt du moteur 2, le Quinn Jet ennemi se mis en position stationnaire au-dessus du tarmac et laissa descendre en rappel ses passagers, dont Clint, fessait parti , il ordonna a une partie de ses soldats d'allez cherche Loki pendant que l'autre partie devait allez avec lui sur le pont principal pour allez défier un colonel borgne , mais juste avant d'attaque le pont , Œil de faucon arma sa dernière flèche en date : une flèche informatisée équipée d'un ver **** qui avait comme fonction de désactiver un moteur. Après avoir touché sa cible sans souci qui était un des terminales de contrôle, le moteur 3 s'arrêta lui aussi, ce qui était beaucoup plus problématique, car avec juste 2 moteur le rapport poids, puissance générée n'était suffisant pour maintenir une altitude de croisière, et le pire se produisit : l'heliporteur était en train de perdre de l'altitude à une vitesse ahurissante. Après ce coup de maître réussi le meilleur archer au monde se dirigea vers la cellule de son maître, mais il fût arrêté par une Veuve Noire blessée qui avait laissé un Hulk déchainé à un dieu blond pour un combat épique dans le hangar 22B,elle se tenait désormais face à lui et un combat mêlant corps à corps et arme blanche***** s'entama….

oOOoOoOOOOOoOoOoo

Tony et Steve avait été d'une efficacité impressionnante durant la descente de l'heliporteur, pas une parole n'avait circulé entre eux , à ce moment-là ils étaient en parfaite symbiose Steve avait su à la seconde près à quel moment activer la manette malgré les tirs nourris des ennemis , après le redémarrage forcé du moteur 2, le vaisseau repris une altitude correcte au grand soulagement de l'équipage, mais rien n'était fini , le combat Thor contre Hulk c'était soldé par un abandon suite à une distraction aérienne imprévue. Et se remettant rapidement de ses esprits, le dieu blond se rendit d'urgence à la cellule de Loki pour voir si le prisonnier était toujours là, mais, fonçant tête baissée il se fît avoir par une des projections de son frère et finissais sa course dans la cage qui quelques minutes plus tôt retenait son frère et n'ayant pas pu articuler un seul mot il fut éjecté à plus de 130Km/H de l'heliporteur pour une chut de 10 000 m.

Loki avait pu s'échapper de la forteresse volante, Hulk et Thor manquait à l'appelle, mais l'agent Barton était de nouveau avec eux, mais le problème était qu'il y avait toujours un lien psychique infime sois il avec Loki, c'est à ce moment que Tyr fit son apparition et la vision qu'il eut le perturba encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le Clint qu'il voyait était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sanglé et respirait avec difficulté en haletant, le fait de voir cet homme d'habitude si froid et aussi calme dans un tel état le rendait plus vulnérable et il trouvait cela mignon , cet homme en pleine détresse était mignon selon lui. Il se donna rapidement une claque mentale en rangeant ses pensées malsaines dans un coin de son cerveau et il décida d'effectuer un sort assez complexe pour les initiés à la magie, mais qui pour lui était tout à fait banal, une lecture d'esprit.

Il se rapprochit lentement de l'agent et se plaça au-dessus de lui, plaçant chacune de ses mains sur une tempe qu'il pressa délicatement, il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur sa cible : le dernier lien psychique entre Clint et Loki, mais cela avait été trop simple il avait coupé le lien en même pas 10 secondes, mais voulant en savoir plus cet agent assez mystérieux sur lequel il ne savait que peu de choses, il décida de plonger plus profondément dans son esprit, et il y découvrit beaucoup de choses très intéressantes, ce qui c'était réellement passer à Budapest , le lien très étroit qui s'était créé entre Natasha et Œil de faucon, mais qui était plus un lien frère/sœur qu'autre chose ,une photographie d'un Clint adulte avec une dizaine d'enfants souriants , donc il l'as l'esprit paternel pensa il soudainement, puis il tomba sur la représentation d'une photo d'un Clint extrêmement jeune embrassant avec fougue un autre jeune homme, en voyant cette photo il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire et sans s'en rendre compte au réveil de l'agent il se situait à quelques centimètres de son visage , pendant la lecture il s'était petit à petit rapproché de son visage , et en ouvrant les yeux , une foule de sensations le recouvrirent , le brun pouvait sentir leur souffles se mélanger et s'entrechoquer , le regard perdu et horriblement gêné de l'agent qui se posait sur lui, car le Dieu brun avait découvert un des lourds secrets de l'agent que même Natasha ne savait pas : son attirance pour les hommes.

Sentant le silence pesant s'immiscer entre eux Tyr se leva prestement et repris contenance en toussant fortement et après avoir jeté un regard indécryptable vers le duo d'agent et juste après l'entente du point de rendez-vous de Tony il disparut en traversant un mur…

_A Suivre…._

* * *

_*Couple hein ? Je ne crois pas nan :sourire vicieux :_

_** c'est décider j'adore ce surnom pour Furry :D je vais tentez de lui trouvez d'autres durant la fic x) _

_*** Hahaha je sais JDMDM (Jeux De Mots De Merde) , mais vous savez à 3h du matin shooter aux Kit kat , le cerveau peut faire des mélanges intéressants :D _

_**** Pour les néophytes, un ver ou Worm en informatique est un virus de gros sadique, ce virus à comme capacité de pouvoir migrer de machine en machine , regardez dans le film, les écrans s'éteignent à la suite puis le moteur lâche :D_

_***** Je suis désolé, mais les flèches ultras tranchantes et le super arc de Clint c'est des armes blanches pour moi xD_

Bon faut que j'arrête de mettre dix milles étoiles la xD

Je sais je sais, c'est un gros C/C de la scène du film, sauf la fin haha ! : D j'ai refait cette scène et avouez aussi que la scène de Tony et Bruce en mode grosse commère est tout à fait envisageable xD , mais la un nouvel élément viens d'arriver dans l'équation Avengers = Clint aime les Hommes ! (tam tamtam , entends déjà les protestations) NON ! Pas de couple Clint x Natasha, je vous le dit tout de suite il n'y aura que 2 couples hétérosexuels dans la fic :D , maintenant je vous laisse faire vos pronostics…. (dites les en review qu'on rigole un peu :3)

La scène de la grande bataille arrive (je sens que la je vais chiez des Bounty)… Mais de terribles révélations auront lieu, en particulier sur le mystérieux Tyyyrrrrr

allez sur ce à la prochaine les gens :D


	7. Un être pas si divin

Me revoilà les gens :D pour cette fois-ci un chapitre avec un scénario digne des feux de l'amour ! :D, Il mêlera terribles révélations et secrets honteusement caches, de nombreux complots verront le jour et on en découvrira plus sur…. Je vous le donne en mille : Tyr !

Mais avant petit retour dans le passé à ma sauce : La défaite sur l'heliporteur avait été cuisante et les Avengers avaient été dispersés, mais des liens particuliers s'étaient formés entre certaines personnes durant cette bataille…

(auto congratulation pour l'auteur : je devrais faire des résumés plus souvent, je suis trop fort pour ça vous en pensez quoi ? :D)

Mais je vous préviens d'avance ! Dans ce chapitre même pas 1 dixième de la vie de Tyr seras expliquée, mais ce dixième à son importance :D , je pense que je réserverais 2 voir 3 chapitres pour expliquer sa vie en long en large et en travers :3

** allez sur ce bonne lecture les gens et n'oubliez pas de reviewver :D**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Un être pas si divin_**

Le trajet entre l'heliporteur et la tour Stark avait été d'une rapidité déconcertante pour Tony avec son armure ShotGun* il était arrivé le 1er à sa tour chérie et un Dieu en tenu de combat l'attendait dans son salon au 67e étage. Le milliardaire enleva doucement son armure Mark VI et se plaça derrière son bar favori et commença à discuter avec l'asgardien mégalo.

- Un petit verre messires ? En montrant une paire de verres, non ? OK moi j'en prends un, Tony ouvrir une de ces plus belles bouteilles de cognac Henessi et s'en versa tranquillement dans un verre et pendant qu'il rebouchait et replaçait la bouteille et entamait la discutions avec Loki il attrapa discrètement et enfila avec une rapidité déconcertante les 2 bracelets de sa nouvelle armure : la Mark VII.

- Vous savez mortel il est inutile de perdre du temps l'armée de Chitauris sera bientôt la et détruira tout, vous avez déjà perdu. J'ai un pouvoir infini grâce à Thanos et mon sceptre tandis que vous, vous n'avez rien.

- Faux, répliqua soudainement Tony en buvant d'une traite son verre, on à un super soldat avec qui a failli vous bottez le cul , un Hulk, un couple de super assassins, et un dieu surpuissant qui étrangement n'apprécies pas les Asgardiens et une Barbie blonde bodybuildée chaude du marteau

Et un fait étonnant se produisit, l'asgardien qui se tenait en face de Tony explosa de rire et répondit entre 2 fous rires

- Celui que vous considérez comme un atout majeur pour votre bataille n'en est pas un, c'est un être ayant un niveau de conscience supérieur et les règles qu'il a lui-même instaurées stipulent que les êtres supérieurs n'ont pas le droit d'interagir avec les êtres inférieurs tels que vous midgardiens sous peine de lourde sanction

En même temps qu'il débitait cette petite révélation, le brun s'était approché du milliardaire et avait placé son sceptre au niveau de son cœur et tenta de l'envouter comme l'agent Barton, mais cela échoua pitoyablement au grand amusement de Tony qui répliqua :

- Vous savez ce petit type de désagrément parait que ça touches 1 homme sur 5.

N'ayant pas apprécié cette petite blague « midgardienne », l'impuissant du jour saisi avec force le milliardaire et s'approcha rapidement de la baie vitrée pendant qu'un Tony connaissant la tournure des évènements déclencha le déploiement de son dernier bébé et pendant sa chute libre son armure l'avait recouvert et il était rapidement remonté à son salon et avait commencer un combat avec Loki, mais ce combat fût coupé net par l'ouverture du portail laissant venir une armada de vaisseaux Chitauris et Tony devant cette armée en approche abandonna son asgardien favori et lança une nuée de missiles autoguidés made in Stark Industries qui firent leur petit effet , mais au moment ou le nombre d'ennemis allait devenir un peu trop conséquent pour un homme , le Quinn jet « emprunté » arriva devant la tour et fit valser sa sulfateuse ce qui eût pour effet de détruire une dizaine de vaisseaux. Mais au moment ou Clint voulu tirer des missiles sur Loki , un éclair les frappas de plein fouet et fît s'écraser le jet sur la 6e Avenue. Pendant que les Avengers se rassemblaient au sol, un combat de dieux commença sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, un Thor en furie contre un Loki plus mégalo que jamais. Mais après que Barbie ait reçu un couteau dans l'estomac et un brun au casque de bouc ayant disparu sur un vaisseau il rejoignit les autres au sol et ils mirent une stratégie en place. Mais un évènement imprévu leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

oOoOOOOooOOOOoooOOo

Un énorme transporteur de troupes ressemblant étrangement à une baleine traversât le portail et soudainement tous les capteurs de l'armure passèrent aux rouges devant le désarroi de son porteur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et l'IA entendit clairement la voix de son créateur l'harceler de la même question

- JARVIS qu'est qu'il se passe ?!

- Le transporteur apparut dans le ciel émet de nombreuses interférences monsieur et brouille vos systèmes de guidage missile, et malheureusement aucun des missiles présents sur l'armure ne peut percer sa protection. Et au passage monsieur, le Captain viens de me prévenir de l'arrivé du Docteur Banner

- Merci Jarvis, répondit Tony avec soulagement et passant sur le canal principal il annonça l'arrivé d'une fête d'ont la Veuve Noire se serait bien passé, puis Captain se retournant vers ce même docteur et lui annonça fier de lui

- Docteur je pense que vous pouvez vous laisser là cette fois-ci

Mais avant même que Bruce finisse sa transformation, une énorme lance de feu traversa la baleine volante sur toute sa largeur et la fît s'effondrer devant une bande de super héros totalement ahuris par ce qui venait de se produire , sur la carcasse de la baleine se tenait droit et avec une autre lance à taille plus humaine dans sa main ,Tyr , il était tout simplement flamboyant , sa robe était d'un rouge sang borde cette fois-ci de symboles en blanc tout le long et en levant les yeux vers le ciel il remarqua Tony s'approchant de lui et il lui annonça par télépathie

- La règle qu'a énoncée Loki n'est pas fausse, mais étant le créateur de ces mêmes règles j'ai le droit de faire une petite entorse au règlement, mais cela reste bien sûr entre nous on est d'accord Tony ? Tyr avait volontairement utilisé le tutoiement pour lui montrez que Tony était quelqu'un d'important pour lui

- oui, pas de problème, mais juste comment tu as créé cette lame ? Une petite touche de curiosité pouvait se sentir dans sa voix télépathique, cela fit sourire ce même dieu qui lui répliqua avec gentillesse

- Je te montrerais plus tard Tony, pour le moment on à une armée de Chitauris à pulvériser et après j'aurais quelques dieux à incendier et d'autres à …. Je vais voir ce que je ferais avec Loki, mais je pense que Ela se feras un plaisir fou à le torturer

Puis s'avança avec distinction vers ses alliés, le dieu expliqua sa stratégie, tels un général a ses soldats.

- Tony, Clint et moi on s'occupera de tous les ennemis aériens , Captain et Natasha vous resterez au sol pour aider les civils pris aux pièges et les combats au corps à corps , et toi Hulk tu casses tout , quant à toi Thor je vais t'expliquer dans quelques secondes, mais juste avant voilà quelque petits cadeaux de ma part suite à mon absentéisme sur l'heliporteur dont je m'excuse : Tony j'ai augmenté la puissance de ton réacteur de 300% tous tes systèmes tourneront 3 fois plus vite et j'ai boosté Jarvis aussi avec des codes magiques , Captain j'ai renforcé ta combinaison maintenant elle est quasi indestructible , Clint et Natasha vous avez un magasin illimité aussi bien en balle qu'en flèches et pour toi Clint je t'ai changé les propriétés de tes flèches, toutes ces améliorations seront permanentes , puis il se tourna vers Hulk et lui tapota le bras , toi tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut mon grand , mais juste avant de se disperser Natasha ne pût s'empêcher de demander

- Quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

Et un Tyr rigolant légèrement et claquant des doigts et lui annonçant d'un air blaser

- Je viens de le faire , allez Avengers dispersion

Tony attrapa Clint et l'emmena sur un des toits les plus en hauteurs, Hulk lâcha un hurlement de joie et parti écraser tout sur son passage , tandis que Captain et la veuve noire entamaient déjà leur combat , un Thor ne sachant ou se mettre vit le brun encore plus sérieux s'approcher de lui en lui tendant la main et lui déclarant sèchement :

- Mjolnir , tout de suite.

- Mais , vous ne pourrez pas le soulever…

Et dans un souffle d'exaspération et se canalisant Tyr lui expliquant gentiment,

- J'ai créé le Vibranium et j'ai appris aux Elfes noirs à le manipuler et a y sceller des sorts donc je sais le manie, allez donnes.

Un Thor horriblement gêné, lui tendit Mjolnir que Tyr attrapa prestement et le tourna et le retourna et sortant une plume d'une des manches de sa robe, il écrivit plusieurs runes que Thor n'arrivas pas à décrypter sur son marteau chéri et lorsqu'il lui rendu , Thor senti soudainement une monté de puissance en lui , il connaissait ce sort et seules 3 personnes dans les 9 royaumes savait correctement l'effectuer et juste avant de disparaitre dans les airs un dieu brun ayant un léger sourire lui donnas un ordre que Thor ne pouvait refuser

- monte sur le toit de cet immeuble, celui qui à une surface miroitante et lâche toute la foudre que tu possèdes et profites du sort que j'ai posé sur Mjolnir, car il sera temporaire et j'allais oublié tu as intérêt à griller les 8 transporteurs qui arrivent , en finissant sa phrase un sourire sardonique avait pris place sur son visage et il disparut dans les airs pendant qu'un Thor jubilant intérieurement, mais qui affichait un sourire énorme se délectait de la monté de puissance que ce même dieu avait posée sur son marteau.

Mais pendant que Tyr s'envolait pulvériser quelque Chitauris , Tony se rapprocha de lui et tendit une oreillette qu'il mit rapidement et il lui demanda timidement

- Mais une question bête, tu es un Dieu surpuissant pourquoi tu ne détruis pas tous les Chitauris d'un coup d'un seul ?

- Je vais te répondre sincèrement Tony , je pourrais le faire, mais cela entrainerait la destruction de New York et me connaissant pour les travails demandant de la minutie et de la patience je ne canaliserai pas suffisamment ma puissance et je serais capable de faire exploser la moitié de la planète sans le vouloir , voilà pourquoi je préfère le travail manuel

- D'accord balbutia un Tony légèrement choqué par la révélation-choc de son collègue

L'efficacité des Avengers était sans faille, au sol les otages et les blesses étaient évacués et dans les airs Clint était admiratifs du travail titanesque effectué par Tyr en quelques secondes, Tony et on IA boosté s'amusait comme des fous.

Mais pendant ce temps dans la salle du conseil de l'heliporteur une décision pour le moins inattendu avait été prise au grand désaccord du colonel Furry

oOooOoooOoOooooOOoOoo

Juste avant que Tony ne s'amuse à entrer dans les estomacs des transporteurs pour les faires explosés comme un Jonas des temps modernes, un colonel Furry au bord de l'apoplexie apparut sur l'écran holographique et déclara avec une pointe de peur dans la voix :

- Stark une tête nucléaire se dirige vers New York, malgré votre efficacité le conseil ne veut pas qu'une horde d'aliens d'une autre galaxie s'éparpillent sur le territoire, vous devez absolument l'arrêter.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle pour le moins problématique, il se dirigea à une vitesse affolante vers la tête, malgré leur efficacité effrayante l'armure de Tony était salement amochée et une partie de sa protection dorsale était chaudement logée dans un des estomacs du dernier transporteur. Attrapant avec une certaine délicatesse la tête ,une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit, il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre 2 coups en pulvérisant les ennemis à la source, mais aussi en se débarrassant d'un objet pour le moins radioactif.

Donc en se tenant fermement à ce missile au combien important, il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle cible qui était le portail , et Jarvis proposa à son créateur d'appeler Mme Potts, mais il refusa , et chuchota à voix basse ,

- Si je suis toujours vivant après ça j'invite Captain à diner et je lui déclarerai ma flamme

Et au moment ou l'agent Romanoff allait refermer le portail, Jarvis lui annonça prestement que Tony arrivait avec une tête nucléaire et qu'il allait la balancer par le portail et à ce moment la le sang de Captain et de Tyr ne fit qu'un tour face à cette vision , un missile avec une armure presque greffée dessus traversé le portail et ne pas ressortir et à ce moment les secondes se transformèrent en minutes , personnes ne savait exactement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, mais quand ils virent tous les Chitauris s'effondrer ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais leurs yeux se rivèrent rapidement vers le portail en attendant désespérément leur ami…

_*** POV Tony ***_

Au moment où il passa le portail, Tony fût tout simplement subjugué par le spectacle qui s'affichait devant lui , malgré le fait que son armure se soit désactivée, car elle n'était pas faite pour des voyages dans l'espace et qu'il allait bientôt manquer d'air il pouvait observer le missile qu'il avait lâché frappe de plein fouet ça cible c'est-a-dire , la base principale des Chitauris d'où provenait tous les transporteurs et une mini étoile se créa pendant quelque seconde dans cet endroit si sombre et illumina ce recoin de l'univers pendant quelque seconde laissant Tony admirer ce spectacle ô combien impressionnant , mais heureusement que le conseil n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose utilisée dans la bombe, car la 1ère onde de choc de la bombe repoussa un Tony désormais inconscient vers le portail qu'il traversa juste à temps avant qu'il ne se referme et que la 2e beaucoup plus violente s'étende dans l'espace infinie.

_*** Fin POV Tony ***_

_*** POV Steve ***_

Au moment ou il vit Tony traverse le portail , son cœur faillit rater un battement, il venait de voir sous ses yeux disparaitre le seul lien que il avait encore avec Howard Stark et son époque, et le fait de se retrouver seul sans soutien moral dans ce nouveau millénaire le déstabilisait grandement , il avait besoin de voir Tony, de discuter avec lui , il ressemblait tellement à son père, cela ne l'étonne pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui en le voyant , on ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber dans les filets du fils quand on est déjà tombé dans ceux du père , même si à son époque l'homosexualité était un délit , donc le capitaine avait du refoulé ses sentiments pour son ami scientifique Howard , mais il avait su en lisant dans le dossier de Stark de nombreuses brochures de magazines people le voyant dans les bras d'hommes plus beaux les uns que les autres…. Peut être qu'il avait sa chance avec lui , mais pour savoir cela il devait voir son ami revenir et le plus vite possible

_*** Fin POV Steve ***_

En voyant Tony sortir du portail, les Avengers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'exception de Thor qui annonça gravement en balançant son marteau pour prendre de l'élan

- Il descend trop vite sa chute vas être mortel

Mais Hulk était en parfait accord avec Bruce à ce moment la et avait été les plus rapides en rattrapant Tony en le serrant contre lui et le déposa sur le sol , mais à ce moment la ils furent tous repousser par Tyr dans un état de détresse absolu , il se mit à genoux devant l'armure inerte et lui arrachant le heaume avec rage il s'approcha de son visage et Hulk qui avait remarquer une nouvelle chose étrange dans le regard du Dieu : des larmes , des larmes étaient en train de couler de ses yeux oranges et avec ses mains il frappait avec de plus en plus de force sur le torse d'un Tony ne bougeant toujours pas. Et soudainement d'une voix pleine de sanglots et beaucoup plus « humaine » il commença à dire en tentant d'étouffer le sanglot qui le submergé

- Tony réveille toi, réveille-toi s'il te plait, ne me laisse plus tout seul , il frappait de plus en fort sur le torse de l'armure jusqu'à y laisser des fêlures devant ses alliés ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et dans un dernier cri de désespoir en frappant si fort sur l'armure qu'il en brisa la protection du torse , Papa je t'en prie… Réveille-toi !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_*L'armure Shotgun , oui donc la j'ai décider de remanier à ma sauce , (côté puriste Iron Man qui ressort) , donc alors l'armure dîtes Stealth ou Mark XL est une armure dotée d'un mode « Hyper Vitesse » , on voit rapidement cette armure lors d'un combat pendant la scène de l'Iron Legion , vous voyez cette armure toute grise recouverte de plein de réacteurs permettant d'accélérer les mouvements de son porteur _

Ici le mot sadisme prends tout son sens, mouahahaha :D franchement avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas à celle la hein ?! (j'ai bien évidemment fait exprès de couper ici, car il fallait capter le lecteur, ça s'appelle le captacio benevolentiae, vive le latin :D, comme ça vous trépignerez d'impatience en attendant le nouveau chapitre expliquant tout ce qu'il c'est réellement passé , TAM TAM TAM ) Hahlalalala mon esprit tordu au combien génialissime me perdra un de ces quatre x), je vous l'avais dit ! Ici seul 1 dixième de la vie de Tyr ont été révélé et c'est pas la partie la plus croustillante :D et que de révélations TAM TAM TAM , mais qu'est que Thor à découvert aussi :D

Des couples et des liens se renforcent de plus en plus à ce que vous pouvez voir D , et je tiens à le rappeler la partie Avengers vas bientôt prendre fin :D je pense qu'au prochain chapitre elle sera terminée et clôturé

Et puis PROMIS les lemons vont ne pas tarder à arriver x) mais vous voyez la à quel point mon esprit est tordu x)

Sur ce les gens je vous dis à la prochaine :D et n'oubliez pas de reviewver ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour écrire que de la merde xD

Allez à plus les gens :D (je sais, je radote :D)


	8. Vous avez dit fils?

Salut les gens ! :D, je poste un jour plus tôt exceptionnellement pour une raison simple : de mardi à vendredi je suis en exam ;) mais no souci samedi un prochain chapitre sera poster, Je suis de retour avec la joyeuse bande de super héros :D avec le chapitre je pense le plus rebondissant de toute la fic' xD (quoique je vais tenter de faire pire dans les chapitres qui suivront)

Petit résumé à ma sauce : Les Chitauris était désormais détruits et les Avengers venaient de découvrir le lien particulier qui unissait Anthony et Tyr et des explications sont maintenant nécessaires.

Je vous préviens dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de références diverses et variées (il y aura du Pokemon , du final Fantasy, et j'en passe xD), je pense (oui, je pense ) que je vais clôturer la section Avengers ici et passer à la section après Avengers :goutte de sang tombant du nez en écrivant cela : , Mmmmm Tony se tapant Steve et se faisant surprendre par son fils… :claque mentale : je m'emporte là :p

**HS :** vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir (j'étais en train de jubiler en cours pour vous dire xD) , vous imaginez pas a quel point ca fait plaisir maintenant réponses aux reviews (je sens que je vais adorer faire ca)

**_Je remercie aussi ma beta Neikow pour avoir corriger aussi vite :3 (efficacité effrayante)_**

**Blue moon 999 :** Merci je tentes de respecter au maximum la mythologie nordique et content d'avoir put t'aider avec Avengers et iron Man (je suis un vrai fan d'Iron Man je connais quasi toute les armures des comics et des films )**  
Chachaperon :** Ahhh ben fallait frapper fort et encore c'est pas fini ! :D

**Kapress **: C'était fait exprès ! Merci ma prof de m'avoir appris le Captatio Benevolentiae (capter le lecteur) , il faut garder du suspens pour forcer le lecteur à se trépigner d'impatience pour lire la suite ! Et désolé pour ton cœur xD

**Balenthina :** Poste toutes tes théories ou idées pour voir si quelqu'un a les même idées que moi je préviens au passage que je poste le mardi et vendredi voir samedi :D

**Poseidon Grec :** Ne jamais abandonner ses idées avec moi surtout quand sa concernes Tyr ! :D , je sais que l'orthographe et vraiment ma bête noire (ma prof n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, mais ma super Beta est là pour ça ! :D) ,je relis malgré tout vers 3h du mat' :)

Allez sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et n'oubliez donnez-moi votre avis par review )

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Vous avez dit fils ?_**

La scène qui venait de se produire était tout simplement surréaliste, personne n'en croyait ses oreilles, aussi bien les Avengers que les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D dans l'héliporteur, en entendant la nouvelle choc de la part du fils de Stark, Fury frôla la syncope sur le coup, tout comme les Avengers. Ils n'osaient rien faire et ne rien dire sous peur de s'attirer les foudres d'un Dieu dans tous ses états. Tyr de son vrai prénom Kevin ne bougeait plus devant le corps de son père désormais inerte, il était mort dans l'espace en sauvant New York voir même la Terre en envoyant cette bombe dans le portail, mais cela Kevin n'arrivait pas à le croire, reprenant difficilement sa respiration et tentant de contrôler ses larmes il se leva avec difficulté et titubant, il fit, quelques pas et s'arrêta sur le coup , au moment où Captain voulu intervenir il fût stoppé net par un hurlement , mais pas un hurlement de tristesse; un hurlement de colère , cette colère s'exprima encore plus au travers d'une colonne de flammes qui se forma autour de ce même Dieu , celles-ci s'assombrirent et les flammes devinrent noire encre.

En voyant cette colonne, Thor s'effondra à genoux et il répéta à ses amis avec une voix pleine de peur.

- Le destructeur arrive mes amis, surtout ne bougez pas si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

La prédiction du dieu asgardien s'avéra vraie, quand la colonne de feu se dissipa une bête immense avait remplacé le Dieu brun, ce monstre était tout simplement colossal, son corps possédait tout les attributs humains, mais il avait de nombreuses particularités en plus, comme 2 bras supplémentaires, une longue queue de plus de 2 mètres essentiellement composée de piquants aussi aiguisés que des lames de rasoir, une grande paire d'ailes ressemblant étrangement à des ailes de chauve-souris, mais en 10 fois plus grandes qui avaient pris place sur son dos, et 2 grandes cornes rouge sang qui n'était pas parfaitement symétriques, celle de gauche était biscornu. Sur son visage, de grands yeux de la même couleur que les cornes étaient visible, ils étaient mis encore plus en valeur par la bouche béante ouverte laissant voir 2 rangées de dents acérées.*

Un silence de plomb avait pris place sur Madison Square, personne n'osait plus bouger et seule la respiration bruyante de ce même monstre se faisait entendre, mais au bout de quelques secondes ce même monstre rugit sur un ton grave et déchirant puis disparu d'un seul coup, en se téléportant. Un Fury totalement affolé commença à parler dans l'oreillette

- Qui est avec Loki ?!

- Thor, Hulk et Mr Stark sont avec moi, Clint et Natasha sont sur des toits de la ville, annonça le Captain avec de l'amertume dans la voix, lui aussi était effondré par la mort de leur ami, mais en tant que leader des Avengers il devait faire face et rester neutre, Fury faillit avoir une 2e syncope en entendant cela

- Nom de Dieu, si le fils Stark voit son père mourir devant ses yeux à cause des Chitauris eux-mêmes ramenés par un dieu asgardien et que ce même fils se transforme en « Destructeur » comme l'as dit Thor, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il va faire.

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle Captain palissa soudainement et un cri de terreur se fît de nouveau entendre et le Destructeur réapparut devant eux, mais au bout de sa queue tenue par le cou, un Loki pour le moins amoché, recouvert de plaies et de bleus multiples sur le corps et le visage, il était a moitié inconscient, lorsque Thor vit cela il ne pût que baisser le visage de peur et les autres héros eurent un mouvement instinctif de recul. Même si le destructeur était à plus d'une dizaine de mètres d'eux ils pouvaient sentir les vagues de puissance émanées de cette même créature et se déferlant sur la ville de New York et Madison Square. D'un coup de queue extrêmement vif, Loki fut ramené dans l'un des 4 bras et soulevé telle une plume virevoltante , et soudainement, 7 longues épées de feu apparurent au-dessus de la tête du destructeur et après avoir émis un ultime rugissement de rage pur, une des épées faillit s'abattre sur l'asgardien, mais elle s'arrêta net dans sa course par un grondement grave, ce grondement ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un ogre et dans un flash de lumière presque divin une énorme forme se dessina dans le ciel et commença à descendre vers le groupe de héros et le destructeur , en voyant cette masse arrivée Thor se prosterna complètement et demanda à ses amis de faire de même et rajouta hâtivement pour que ses amis comprennent l'évènement qui était entrain de se produire.

- C'est Alexandre** l'invocation gardienne, elle a été créée par le Fils de l'homme de fer pour canaliser les excès d'énergies qui peuvent se produire dans les 9 royaumes, elle est extrêmement puissante, elle seule peut stopper le fils de l'homme de fer ou du moins le calmer.

Et pendant que le dieu blond faisait son petit cours sur les invocations et autres créatures interdimensionnelles , Alexandre se rapprocha encore plus et la bande de héros pût admirer ce que signifiait une invocation gardienne, elle ressemblait à une énorme forteresse, mais une forteresse faisant plus de 500 mètres de haut et autant en longueur et en largeur elle était tout simplement colossale, et l'énergie magique qu'elle dégageait était tout bonnement phénoménale, seul Thor pouvait la ressentir. En réalité, Alexandre n'était pas réelememt vivant, cette invocation était dotée d'une conscience lui permettant d'agir par ses propres choix. Et devant l'arrivé de cet être indésirable le Destructeur fît comprendre son mécontentement par un cri de protestation, mais Alexandre n'en fit rien et dans un second grondement plus fort que le précédent, son sort le plus puissant « Jugement Dernier » s'abattît sur l'ancien Dieu brun qui dans un hurlement de douleur lâcha le jotun désormais inconscient et tous purent voir un spectacle pour le moins étonnant, la magie que le fils de Tony avait emmagasiné pour se transformer en Destructeur s'envolait lentement tel de long de fils de soie qui allaient recouvrir Alexandre , et lorsque qu'assez de magie fût retirée à son créateur Alexandre la compressa en boule et la fît exploser dans le ciel New Yorkais, cela laissa place à un spectacle sans nom.

Une pluie de petites étoiles blanches s'abattait avec douceur sur la ville de New York et, imprégnant les bâtiments détruits qui sous l'effet de cette pluie au combien magique se réparèrent tout seul. Dans un dernier grondement cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doux que les précédents, Alexandre disparu au travers d'une faille sûrement interdimensionnelle pensa Thor. Et au sol ils purent retrouver un Kevin pour le moins affaibli, mais qui semblait physiquement intact à 4 pattes, et sans poser un seul regard vers ses alliés et la dépouille de son père,il se leva avec hâte, attrapa Loki par les cheveux en le tirant et juste avant de disparaître il leur annonça tel un bourreau :

- Le 1er qui touche au corps de mon père ou tente toute autre chose sera responsable de la destruction simple et nette de ce royaume, j'ai des comptes à rendre avec certaines personnes je ne serais pas long.

Sa voix avait été nette et tranchante, personne n'osait bouger après la démonstration de force de leur ami qui était tout à fait capable de détruire la Terre bien que ce fût sa planète natale, et il disparut dans un portail presque identique à celui d'Alexandre avec un Loki en piteux état vers ce qui s'apparentait à l'Enfer d'après ce qu'ils avaient pût apercevoir.

Après la fermeture de ce portail, tous se regardèrent dans un silence monacal et la voix de Fury se fît entendre dans les différentes oreillettes et il s'adressa plus particulièrement à un Thor en pleine décomposition vue l'état de son visage qui s'assena sur la route défoncée posant délicatement Mjolnir à terre et mis sa tête entre ses mains et commença à expliquer à ses amis et au directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D tout ce qui venait de se produire en même pas 15 minutes.

- Ce que vous venez de voir était un arrêt de combat forcé, le monstre qui à pris la place du fils de l'homme de fer se prénomme le Destructeur, c'est l'une des formes les plus puissantes en laquelle il puisse se transformer et pourtant même pas 1 centième de sa puissance physique et magique sont utilisés, le Destructeur a déjà battu un de mes meilleurs bataillons d'asgardiens en quelques secondes durant une guerre contre lui. Mais il est plus connu dans les 9 royaumes sous le nom de Chaos***, le dieu de la discorde et de la destruction. Thor reprit son souffle après cette petite tirade et reparti rapidement dans ses explications pour ne pas être coupé par les visages blanchâtres de ses amis.

- Le second être que vous avez vu est Alexandre, est une invocation, voyant le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons devant ce terme Thor se mit à leur expliqué doucement, les invocations sont des créatures surpuissantes créées par le fils de l'homme de fer, elles ont pour but de réguler les 9 royaumes, il en existe 40 au total, chacune ayant une fonction bien définie, mais peu de personnes les connaissent toutes à l'exception de leur créateur, celle qui est apparût ici est Alexandre, l'invocation la plus puissante avec Arceus****, elle a un rôle de catalyseur, elle a été créée dans le but de gérer les fluctuations de magie dans tous les monde en les canalisant et c'est la seule pouvant « calmer » Tyr et après avoir canalisé cette fluctuation , elle repart dans sa dimension hibernée en attendant de nouvelles fluctuations.

À la fin de se cours sur la magie élémentaire Thor enfonça le clou en leur annonçant avec un grand désarroi :

- Le fils de l'homme de fer est parti avec Loki sur Helheim , le royaume des morts, je pense qu'il est allé récupérer l'âme de son père pour le ressusciter et aussi donner Loki à Hela, la reine de ce royaume pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser à le torturer. Mais vous devriez gardez cela pour vous je ne pense que les Midgardiens soient à un niveau de conscience assez élevé pour comprendre que ce que vous appelez le Paradis et l'Enfer n'existe pas.

Tous acquiescèrent avec un peu de difficulté à cette nouvelle choc, et Fury ne pût s'empêcher de demander avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus plus tôt à propos de toutes ces… Choses si on peut appeler ça comme ça ?

Un Thor légèrement blessé par la remarque du borgne lui rétorqua avec une certaine non-chalance :

- Vous savez œil de pirate , tout cela n'aurait jamais dût se produire , le dieu père est un être supérieur et normalement il n'aurait pas dû intervenir dans se conflit , car le fait est que Midgard n'est pas prêt pour une forme de guerre supérieure et ce auquel vous avez pût assister en est le parfait exemple.

Fury venait de se faire tailler en pièce par l'asgardien et grommela dans sa barbe, mais une nouvelle voix se fît entendre, celle du Docteur Banner ayant repris sa forme humaine et, tenant avec difficulté un pantalon désormais beaucoup trop grand pour lui il demanda timidement au dieu :

- Mais pour quelle raison la reine des morts Hela c'est bien ça ? Donnerait à Kevin l'âme de Tony ?

En entendant cela Thor se donna une magnifique gifle mentale et dût leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais avant il demanda au colonel Fury de se mettre sur un canal sécurisé, car les informations qu'il allait leur dévoiler étaient très sensibles et l'acte qu'il était en train de faire pourrait être considéré comme de la haute trahison chez les Asgardiens, donc un Thor ayant les méninges tournant au maximum de leur capacité se remémora tout ce que son père Odin lui avait appris sur les grands de cet Univers

- Vous le savez tous, je pense, il existe 9 royaumes, enfin il en existait 10, mais ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne, chacun de ces royaumes est dirigé par une personne choisie par Kevin, et dans sa tête, Thor était fier de désormais connaître le vrai prénom du Dieu père, or sur les 9 royaumes existants 7 sont dirigés par les enfants de Kevin , seul le royaume d'Asgard et celui de Midgard sont les exceptions , celui de Midgard n'as pas de dirigeant, mais celui d'Asgard est dirigé par mon père Odin. Hela est la plus jeune fille de Kevin, en apparence midgardienne elle doit avoir celle d'une fillette de 14 ans, mais c'est un jeune fille extrêmement puissante et très à cheval sur les ordres et je pense que par respect, elle va respecter la volonté de son père.

À la fin de cette explication, malgré le sérieux de la situation un gros sourire se forma sur le visage de l'agent Barton qui ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer.

- Tony Stark Grand père, on m'aurait tout dit, mais ça ! Il faut que je rencontre ses petits enfants !

Un Thor souriant lui annonça.

- En réalité certains des enfants de Kevin ont eu des enfants donc vous pouvez placer l'homme de fer au rang d'arrière grand-père.

À l'entente de cette phrase, un fou rire éclata dans le groupe de super héros, il fallait dire que cette nouvelle était pour le moins invraisemblable, mais durant cette petite minute de joie dans cette journée sombre, Thor reprit rapidement son sérieux et ajouta froidement.

- Vous devez absolument gardez cela pour vous mes amis vous aussi œil de pirate, annonça Thor en visant Fury, personne n'est au courant que les dirigeants des autres royaumes sont la progéniture de Kevin, seuls quelques membres de la famille royale Asgardienne et vous sont au courant de cela.

Se rendant compte de l'importance de cet amas d'information à ingurgiter rapidement les héros ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer et un silence de plomb retomba de nouveau sur la ville de New York, pendant que dans le royaume des morts, un dieu au bord de l'implosion allait voir sa fille avec un met de choix.

oOooOOoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOoOo

_Royaume d'Helheim, branche inférieure d'Yggdrasil_

Un portail venait de s'ouvrir devant la porte des enfers, ce qui réveilla par un sursaut Garm qui gardait cette même porte, en voyant Kevin arriver avec une masse qu'il tirait, ce chien à 3 têtes se mit devant la porte et lui demanda ce qu'un dieu tel que lui faisait dans la partie la plus basse des 9 royaumes et, Kevin au bord de l'apoplexie et dans un excès d'impatience trancha une tête avec une épée d'énergie et, s'approchant de l'une des 2 têtes restantes il lui susurra à l'oreille avec une pointe d'impatience de sa voix si grave et effrayante :

- Je te conseille de ne pas jouer au plus malin, chien de pacotille c'est juste parce que ma fille t'apprécie que je vais te laisser la vie sauve, maintenant ouvre-moi cette porte et appelles ta maitresse, tout de suite.

À l'entente de cette menace pour le moins convaincante le Garm se décala et d'un aboiement bruyant la grande porte ornée de gravure d'âmes désormais détruites à jamais s'ouvrit laissant un flot de chaleur s'échapper par cette ouverture s'agrandissant progressivement et ce même chien dont la 3e tête avait déjà repoussé s'approcha du dieu et lui proposa de l'y amener en se penchant pour le laisser monter sur son dos avec son prisonnier.

Après être monté, c'est au pas de course que le Garm se dirigea vers le cœur du royaume qui n'était autre que Helveg, cette immense cité entourée par la rivière Gjöll et protégée par le géant Modgud se tenant fièrement sur le pont des morts : Gjallarbu, mais c'était dans cette cité que vivait la reine de ce royaume : Hela. En entrant dans le hall principal après être descendu du Garm, un Kevin plus qu'impatient appela sa fille dans un cri qui traversa toute la cité , et cette même fille apparut devant lui , elle faisait 2 têtes de moins que son père qui plafonnait dans les 1m95 , cette petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides portait une robe d'un gris indéfinissable dont la fin tombait en lambeau, mais sa principale particularité était son visage , une partie était d'une blancheur et d'une beauté aveuglante ce qui fessaient ressortir son œil bleu et l'autre partie était au dernier stade de la décomposition , les os de sa mâchoire étaient visible , une partie de ses muscles étaient détruits et déchires et seul son œil vert clair ressortait dans cet amas de chair en putréfaction. S'approchant doucement de son père, elle pût sentir l'aura de colère, mais aussi de tristesse qu'il dégageait et de sa voix innocente et toute frêle elle lui rétorqua doucement :

- Que me vaut ta visite papa ? Et qui est cet asgardien avec toi, un cadeau pour moi ? un léger sourire malsain pris place sur le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui eût pour effet de faire sourire son père qui en fin stratège en prenant son air glacial et strict il lui proposa un marché :

- Oui, c'est le fils adoptif d'Odin, Loki, à l'entente de cette information des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de sa fille ce qui présageait beaucoup de bonnes choses, je te laisse à une seule condition je veux que tu ressuscites un humain , il se nomme Anthony Edward Stark et que tu places une pierre d'immortalité dans son cœur.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup papa, je vais devoir enfreindre pas mal de lois je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censée réanimer les midgardiens et encore moins leur donnée de pierre d'immortalité tu le sais pourtant ça papa, sans s'en rendre compte Hela venait de faire monter la colère de son père d'un cran.

Son père tentant de garder son calme avec grande difficulté ne donnait que rarement des ordres à ses enfants, mais là il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et lâcha soudainement :

- Tu retrouves son âme dans ce foutoir que tu appelles royaume, tu lui effaces la mémoire jusqu'à sa chute sur Midgard, tu lui mets une pierre d'immortalité dans le cœur et tu le ramènes sur Midgard avec moi pour le ressusciter et je te préviens Hela ma patience à des limites tu as intérêt à retrouver son âme le plus rapidement possible !

C'était la 1ère fois de sa longue vie que Kevin menaçait l'un de ses enfants, mais c'était important, il venait de retrouver son père et le sort a voulut qu'il meurt en sauvant Midgard, il était tout simplement hors de question que ça se termine comme ça.

Sa fille choquée par le savon qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de son père ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi un simple Midgardien avait autant d'importance pour lui et lui demanda timidement :

- Mais papa c'est qui ce monsieur ?

En demandant cela elle vit son père s'approcher de lui et lui ébouriffer doucement ses longs cheveux noirs avec un léger sanglot dans la voix et lui annonçant fièrement :

- C'est mon père Hela, donc pour toi c'est ton grand-père , mais attention il ne doit pas le savoir je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour affronter la vérité en face , il avait fini sa phrase en plaçant son visage en face de sa fille et cette même fille pût voir des larmes au bord des yeux oranges de son père et dans un gloussement de joie elle lui annonça en disparaissant au travers d'un couloir en courant

- Je vais chercher Papy Tony ! Gardes mon cadeau au chaud***** et je reviens dans même pas 3 minutes !

Et dans un ordre donné à son chien favori elle lui força d'aller chercher l'âme du Midgardien Anthony Edward Stark qui était situé aux portes de Helheim, après l'entente de cet ordre pour le moins important et ayant suivi la discussion du père et de sa fille il décida d'emprunter la Route des Serpents****** pour allez en quelque secondes devant la porte principale des Enfers où il trouva un Tony estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait et sans même lui demander son avis , il l'assomma d'un coup de pâte , l'attrapa dans sa gueule et le ramena le plus rapidement possible au palais et le posa délicatement en plein milieu de la salle du trône ou un Kevin et une Hela surexcitée de rencontrer son grand-père, cette même petite fille s'approcha au pas de course du corps de son grand-père et s'arrêta net devant le visage faiblard de cet homme et se retournant prestement vers son père avec un énorme sourire et lui lâcha :

- Tu lui ressembles énormément Papa ! T'es son portrait craché !

Cette phrase eût un effet pour le moins inattendu, la jeune reine pût assister à un évènement pour le moins rare, les pommettes de son père se colorèrent d'une couleur légèrement rosée suite à ce compliment plus que sincère, ce même père rétorqua gêné :

- Ah bon tu trouves ?

- Oui ! Ohh, mais regardes il se réveille !

Et cette petite fille s'approcha encore plus de lui et à peine après s'être réveillé Tony pût identifier la silhouette du dieu brun se tenant debout avec une petite fille sautillante dans tous les sens, et d'une voix cassée, il lui demanda :

- Bordel qu'est que j'ai mal au crane, Tyr qu'est qui s'est passé ? et on est où là ?

Entendant toutes ces questions et sachant que la mémoire de son père allait être effacée il lui expliqua rapidement en omettant des informations de manière volontaire.

- Ici Tony nous sommes sur Helheim le royaume des morts, plus précisément dans la cité de Helveg, ce royaume est tenu par Hela, c'est la petite fille que tu vois là qui cours dans tout les sens , et en lui expliquant tout cela le dieu brun s'approcha de Tony toujours allongé au sol et l'aida à se relever et voulant lui expliquer comment il est mort, mais Hela arriva telle une furie devant son grand-père, le serra à la taille et se présenta prestement :

- Moi je suis Hela, la reine de ce royaume et toi t'es Tony ! Mon papa t'apprécie énormément et vu que je ne peux rien refuser à mon papa je vais respecter sa volonté de te ressusciter et de te rendre immortel ! Mais juste avant je dois t'effacer la mémoire ! Elle avait dit toutes ces informations avec un énorme sourire sur son visage d'enfant au combien étrange.

En entendant tout cela Tony faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, quoi il était mort ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible Tony Stark ne pouvait mourir, quoique sa présence ici en était le fait vivant, si il pouvait se permettre ce jeu de mots au combien nul. Puis il dévisagea le brun puis la petite fille à côté de lui, son regard passa de l'un à l'autre rapidement et un spasme le traversa, non il ne pouvait ne pas le croire et il lâcha d'un hurlement de stupeur avec son célèbre sourire mille volts.

- C'est ta fille ?! Coquin ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça !

Cette découverte et la manière dont elle avait prononcé détendit un peu l'atmosphère et un brun qui était désormais assis sur une chaise qui était apparut d'ont ne sait où et une Hela qui s'assis sur les genoux de son père voulut rajouter à cette découverte quelques petits détails croustillants.

- Et toi t'es… La main de son père vint rapidement se poser sur sa bouche et il rajouta prestement

- Tu es le midgardien que ma fille doit réanimer et rendre immortel !

Mais Tony avec son grand intellect avait compris que quelque chose se tramait et voulut en savoir plus, mais il fût stoppé par un Tyr déposant rapidement sa fille à terre et frappèrent dans ses mains en la regardant il lui demanda :

- Tu as la pierre ? Es-tu prête à y aller ?

- Oui papa ! Tiens voila la pierre.

La petite fille lui tendit une pierre d'un violet extrêmement pale limite gris Tony ne pût s'empêcher de demander ce que c'était et Tyr sourit faiblement en lui expliquant ce que c'était.

- Ça , c'est un pierre d'immortalité , j'en ait prévu pour toi et tous les autres , il existent 3 grands types de pierre qui se différencient par leur couleur , celle d'immortalité sont d'un violet pale , les pierres d'énergie sont d'un bleu vif , et les pierres de résurrection elles sont d'une couleur jaune or, mais on n'aura pas besoin de la dernière ma fille peut te ressusciter , bon approche-toi Tony on retourne sur Midgard

Et une grande faille s'ouvrit , cette faille donnait sur Madison Square , plus précisément devant sa dépouille et le groupe de héros dépité autour de celle-ci , un bruit d'effroi se fit entendre, Captain venait de voir la faille s'ouvrir à côté et il en commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces évènements magiques, mais les personnes qui en sortirent le firent se taire quasi instantanément , Tyr ayant repris son calme et son sérieux effrayant suivit d'une petite fille portant une robe en lambeaux, mais ce fût la dernière personne qui le choqua le plus : un Tony tout simplement fantomatique suivait ses 2 personnes et ne les regarda que furtivement toujours choqué par le corps qui se tenait devant lui et sans un bruit Hela se rapprocha de la dépouille de son grand-père , et y plongea la petite pierre à l'emplacement du cœur et se reculant doucement elle regarda son père et acquiesça d'un léger sourire lui annonçant que l'opération avait été réussie.

En voyant cela Kevin soupira d'aise et se rapprocha doucement de Tony, et se baissant délicatement il attrapa la main de son cadavre et y fît une légère entaille que le Tony fantôme ressenti et le fît comprendre au travers de grognement. Il prit le doigt saignant légèrement et dessina une étoile pentatonique au sol, sa fille s'approcha de cette même étoile en attrapant le Tony fantôme par le bras et le baissant de force, elle se décida de faire un double sort un lavage de mémoire suivit rapidement d'une résurrection faite en bonne et due forme. Pendant qu'elle concentrait un peu de magie pour réaliser ces 2 sorts au combien facile pour elle, Tyr se retournas vers ses amis et leur déclara d'un air stoïque.

- Je pense que Pa… Tony n'est pas encore prêt à connaître la vérité, Hela vas nettoyez sa mémoire et le dernier souvenir qu'il aura sera sa chute du portail et le léger gout de la victoire, et si quiconque lui révèle quoi que ce soit sur le lien qui nous unis, les tortures que Hel lui infligerait seront semblable à un pétard mouillé par rapport à celle que je lui ferais endurer, le borgne j'espère que c'est clair, et c'est la même pour tous ceux qui nous écoutent en douce n'est pas agent Coulson ?!

Le principal concerné se manifesta par un petit oui, mais le silence qui régnait dans cette artère New Yorkaise était un signe d'acquiescement de la part de ses amis et heureusement que Tony n'avait rien entendu de tout cela, puis une petite voix fluette se fît de nouveau entendre annonçant à son père que tout était prêt et en se retournant Kevin demanda à sa fille de commencer qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la dépouille de papy Tony comme elle s'aimer à l'appeler et lui demanda de s'allonger sur la place de son corps et elle commença une incantation.

_"Ô toi héros vaillant au grand cœur_

_Qui grâce à ta vie en a sauvé des milliers_

_Désormais plus de ce monde_

_Mais pas encore dans ta tombe_

_Les dieux ont décidé de te sauver_

_Et de te redonner le souffle éternel_

_Mais cela doit se faire_

_Au périple de douloureux souvenirs_

_Maintenant, lève-toi mortel ton heure n'as pas encore sonné !"_

Et dans un flash de lumière blanc, la petite fille disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle avait décidé qu'à la fin de ce double sort elle rentrerait automatiquement sur Helheim pour ne pas fausser le plan de son cher père. Et d'un seul coup le Tony allongé inspira bruyamment comme si il avait été en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes qui d'un œil de merlan frit dévisagea ses amis tous ayant un teint blanchâtre et dans son manque de tact incroyable il affirma.

- Il me faut une armure spatiale c'est décidé, mais avant je veux un shawarma , parait que ya un excellent resto dans les environs on va en manger un ? Mais juste avant , Jarvis combien de temps je suis resté endormi ?

À ce moment-là Kevin faillit décéder, mais heureusement que l'intelligence hors pair avait entendu toute la discussion et avait décidé de se suivre au plan du dieu sans rechigner, car même si c'était une entité informatique, Tyr avait des moyens de torture assez persuasive et Jarvis avec sa voix neutre lui annonça :

- Entre votre entrée dans le portail, votre sortie et le moment où vous êtes resté inconscient, environ 1min12 se sont écoulés Monsieur, mais je suis enchanté de vous voir au meilleur de votre forme après ce petit voyage inter galactique.

- Ah ! Je m'améliore en apnée ! Mais putain ou est ma protection ventrale ?!

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais durant votre impact après votre chute de plus de 760 mètres la protection ventrale de la Mark VII n'a pas supporté le choc malgré son alliage or titane.

- Bon ben faut réparer nos bébés Jarvis, messieurs dames je pense que le shawarma seras pour plus tard, quoi que non Jarvis commande nous 7 fois chaque plat du restau et fait les livrer à la tour, ordonna un Tony tout enjoué vers son IA.

- C'est déjà fait Monsieur la commande sera à la tour dans environ 20 minutes.

- Ah Jarvis qu'est que je ferais sans toi ? lâcha un Tony toujours étonné par l'efficacité de son IA.

Puis la voix de Tyr se fît entendre et les téléporta tous dans le salon , mystérieusement totalement intact, et après avoir quitté les lambeaux de son armure chérie, et l'arrivée de plus de 600$ de nourriture libanaise, les Avengers s'assirent tous sur l'énorme fauteuil du salon au dernier étage de la tour, devant un bon film d'action avec un bon diner après avoir fait leur travail.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_*Ceci est la description d'un personnage bien particulier des 2 jeux Dissidia : Final Fantasy et Dissidia 012 : Duodecim, c'est le personnage de Chaos le dieu de la discorde et de la destruction :D pour vous donner une idée de son corps au combien particulier et dur à décrire je vous laisse regardez sur notre ami Google :D_

**je pense que notre ami Thor à environ tout dit, mais à la sauce Avengers (hahaha blashphème !) en réalité Alexandre est bien l'invocation la plus puissante dans les Final Fantasy , mais dans la fic je lui donne un rôle de catalyseur alors qu'en réalité c'est une arme sans but exact et ayant une puissance colossale , elle prend la forme d'une énorme forteresse , Google seras votre ami pour voir à quoi cela ressemble ou je tenterais de mettre une image :D , et je tiens à préciser que cette invocation est utilisée dans les jeux Dissidia et que le coup « Jugement dernier » existe ! (esprit de gameur qui ressort xD), dans les FF il existe véritablement au moins 40 invocations (que je ne citerais pas ici, mais elles ont toute une fonction)

*** Ehhh oui Chaos le dieu de la discorde (cf * :D)

**** Arceus ahhllalala j'étais obliger de faire une référence à Pokemon j'en suis désoler si je n'ai pas expliqué directement dans la Fic , mais Arceus à presque que le même rôle que Kevin il s'occupe de la gestion des 9 royaumes, mais plus dans tout ce qui est bon fonctionnement temporel et spatial ^^

***** Je sais JDMDM mais je devais absolument le sortir celui-là il m'est venu comme ça d'un seul coup xD mon inspiration sans borne à frapper d'un seul coup :D

****** La route des serpents, petite référence aux jeux DarkSiders que j'ai tout bonnement adorés (oui je fais de la pub pour des jeux vidéos en même temps !), cette route à pour capacité pour ceux qui savent comment l'emprunter d'allez d'un bout à l'autre d'un royaume en quelques secondes.

Voilà ce que j'appelle un joyeux bordel je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre allait être le pire j'ai laissé ma folie prendre le dessus et le scénario est digne du meilleur épisode des Feux de L'amours ! :D que de drames et de rebondissement ! Mais franchement je me suis surpassé la j'avais décidé de faire exprès un chapitre plus long que les autres pour encrer une intrigue et place rapidement le décor de la prochaine Zone qui va être la pire : la zone Après Avengers, là j'ai fait fort xD mais je vais tenter de faire encore pire :D , la question qui doit vous brulez les lèvres :

« Bon c'est super toutes ces révélations, mais l'amour il est où ?! (Pour ne pas dire la scène de cul) » patientez les amis :D ça arrive ,à petits pas, mais ça arrive, car une idée de génie m'as transcendé l'esprit ! Je vous ferais un double Lemon ! (oui c'est possible :D) , bon il faut que j'arrête de dévoiler toutes les infos sur les chapitres , faut que je vous laisse vous languir d'impatience en attendant le prochain chapitre :D

Allez les gens à la prochaine et s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait (oui je spam mais fait exprès) mettez des reviews et encore des reviews :D

_**Ahh et au passage : Zone Avengers = FINI**_


	9. A la découverte de sa moitié

I'm back again ! (où est que j'ai déjà entendu ça ?, ahh oui Goldbez dans Dissidia xD), pardon je m'égare, donc oui je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction au combien importante pour moi et là nous somme dans la zone Après Avengers, c'est-à-dire LA MEILLEURE :D, car je vais bientôt commencer un crossover de foulie ( Avengers x Fairy Tail )  
Petit résumé à ma divine sauce (Mmmmm délicieux n'est ce pas ?) : Des couples se renforcent, des liens disparus à jamais sont recréés dans le secret, des cours sont donnés aux ignorants, des morts sont ressuscités et des supers diners sont fait pour des supers héros.  
Donc alors j'ai décidé que le chapitre parlant de la vie de Stark Junior sera dans longtemps, ici je vais surtout renforcer les liens entre certains couples (je vous le donnes en mille Tony x Steve), il se peut qu'une romance ai lieu dans ce chapitre, qui sait :D ? (Moi je saiiiiis nyark nyark) mais ce chapitre risque d'être … délicieux c'est le moins que je puisse dire et il y aura beaucoup moins de références mais il y en aura quand même !  
Allez les gens sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le maître verbe : Reviewver !  
PS : Quand le fils de Stark c'est-à-dire Kevin est avec des personnes qui connaissent son « secret » je mettrais Kevin mais quand il sera avec son père je mettrais Tyr :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : À la découverte de sa moitié**_

_Tour A, New York, 17h22_

Une scène pour le moins hors du commun était entrain de se produire dans l'ancienne tour Stark, désormais appelée tour A suite à l'unique présence de cette même lettre sur la façade du building New Yorkais, 7 super héros étaient entrain de prendre leur déjeuner à 5 heure de l'après-midi juste après une attaque d'extra-terrestres venu d'une autre galaxie, une formalité pour eux. Plus de 600$ de nourriture libanaise avait été livrée directement dans le salon et leur hôte qui n'est autre qu'un Tony Stark au meilleur de sa forme après un voyage inter galactique expresse décida que cette nouvelle expérience culinaire allait se faire devant un classique du cinéma américain : Les évadés*

Mais au bout de 20 minutes de film et 2 shawarma d'avalé Mr Stark était callé et son cerveau de génie déjà en pleine action sur la confection de sa prochaine armure et la réparation du Mark VII. Donc avec un total manque de discrétion, il s'éclipsa du salon, devant un Captain intrigué qui suivit son ami du regard en prenant une paire de falafell car il savait après avoir feuilleté son dossier que Tony avait la fâcheuse manie de faire passer son travail en 1er au détriment de sa santé en oubliant de s'alimenter et de dormir alors il décida de s'éclipser laissant Thor admirer ce mur magique où s'animait des images, un scientifique brun s'étouffant avec une brique au curry devant le couple d'assassins hilare face à cette scène et un dieu brun qui s'était discrètement éclipsé sur le toit pour se détendre en fumant une cigarette**, Steve décida qu'il lui parlerais plus tard. Il devait mettre des choses au point avec lui, mais la sa cible principale était le fils d'Howard.  
Il décida de le suivre discrètement dans ce labyrinthe de couloir qu'était la tour et après avoir descendu plus de 12 étages à pied et au pas de course pour arriver au même moment que l'ascenseur qui avait déposé Tony, Steve vît le milliardaire s'arrêter devant une porte vitrée et taper une série de codes avant de l'ouvrir et de disparaitre en descendant des escaliers, Steve se placa devant cette porte et à ce même moment l'intelligence artificiel décida d'intervenir d'une voix calme et posée :

- Je suis désolé, Mr Rogers mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à accéder à cette zone.

- Jarvis, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

- C'est l'atelier de Mr Stark ou si je puis me permettre, celui de Mr Stark Senior. C'est ici qu'il effectue toutes ses expériences avec ses armures et autres gadgets, il est peut y rester enfermé un grand laps de temps quand plusieurs idées émergent de son esprit.

- Ça je le sais Jarvis, c'est pour ca que je lui apporte de la nourriture, il finit sa phrase en soulevant légèrement le sac contenant les falafells et à la réponse de la part du majordome il pût déceler une pointe de malice dans cette voix synthétique.

- Je vois que vous tenez grandement à Mr Stark Senior, Mr Rogers mais vous devez savoir que le nombre de personnes en qui il y a confiance est extrêmement réduit, son mentor à faillit le tuer en le faisant enlever en Afghanistan et en tentant de lui enlever son réacteur ARC, son ex-meilleur ami lui avait volé une de ses armures dans le but de la transformer en arme de destruction massive pour l'armée américaine.

Steve ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce majordome lui racontait tout cela, ce dernier rajouta quasi instantanément devant le regard vide du Captain :

- Je me permets de vous dévoiler toutes ces informations concernant Mr Stark Senior, car j'ai pu remarquer que vous teniez énormément à lui et qu'étrangement cela est réciproque, j'ai de nombreuses preuve Mr Rogers et cela fait une éternité que Mr Stark Senior n'a pas été aussi enthousiaste envers une personne.

- Comment ça enthousiaste ? Demanda Steve totalement perdu dans la tournure des évènements.

- Je ne devrais pas me mêler des affaires personnelles de Mr Stark Senior mais voici ce que mes senseurs ont enregistrés avant son entrée dans le portail : « Si je suis toujours vivant après ça j'invite Captain à diner et je lui déclare ma flamme. »

A l'entente de cette phrase les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, donc il était au gout de Tony. Pendant que cette pensée fleurissait dans son esprit, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte vermeille qui le rendait adorable dans son tee-shirt blanc qui le moulait d'une manière assez indécente. Puis réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il p ût remarquer la porte vitrée grande ouverte et Jarvis lui déclara calmement :

- Je ne veux que le meilleur pour mon créateur et j'ai l'intime conviction que pour atteindre cet idéal vous devez faire partie de l'équation.

Steve souria légèrement et remerciant chaleureusement le majordome, il descendit les escaliers 3 par 3, le cœur battant à l'idée de voir l'homme qu'il aimait, il arriva à l'atelier mais il fût arrêté par un autre obstacle de taille, une porte en verre équipée d'une sécurité. Heureusement le milliardaire était dans son champ de vision et Steve commença à frapper délicatement sur la vitre ce qui fît réagir le génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et qui avec une certaine lenteur se leva et d'un geste léger comme s'il faisait de la télépathie, ouvrit la porte et fit sursauter le légendaire soldat qui était en plein délit de voyeurisme il ne pouvait détacher son regard du physique du quadragénaire qui se tenait devant lui, son marcel noir trempé de cambouis faisait ressortir des biceps saillant mais aussi le petit cercle de lumière bleue au milieu de son torse qui n'était autre que son réacteur, étant rapidement ramené dans le monde réel et tentant d'arrêter son super pouvoir du super rougissement, il s'approcha doucement de Tony et posa délicatement le sachet contenant le prochain diner de Tony qui ne pût s'empêcher de remercier le Captain de sa courtoisie ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une pigmentation rouge vif sur les pommettes du blond.

"- Qu'est qu'il est mignon quand il rougit", pensa hâtivement le milliardaire qui s'empara de 2 fallafels et se dirigea vers un Captain ne sachant où se mettre, il lui tendit avec conviction une de ces galettes qu'il s'empressa de refuser par politesse en reculant et en secouant les mains mais Tony allait lui faire manger, ça allait encore être un de leurs fameux tête-à-tête. S'approchant encore plus de lui avec les 2 galettes il marcha malencontreusement sur un tournevis qu'il avait fait tomber quelques secondes auparavant et qui eut le fit déraper et trébucher mais au moment où il allait tomber et s'étaler sur le sol, il percuta quelque chose de plutôt dur, légèrement mou et étrangement chaud, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que sa tête avait atterrit sur les pectoraux d'un Captain ayant atteint son degré maximal de rougissement , ils avaient tout les deux trébuché sous le poids de leurs corps en contact et un Captain assis sur ses fesses musclés avait désormais un Tony blottit contre son torse et entre ses jambes ayant un léger sourire malsain sur le visage.  
Tony s'empressa d'attraper une fallafel, de prendre la main extrêmement douce du Captain, ce qui le fît légèrement frissonner le quadragénaire et il la placa délicatement dans cette grande main et la serra légèrement devant un grand blond se laissant totalement faire, il déplaca cette même main vers la bouche du héros patriotique en lui demandant timidement d'ouvrir la bouche comme à un bébé que l'on nourri. Et de son autre main il l'attrapa l'autre galette et commença à la manger avec une certaine lenteur.  
La scène se déroulant dans l'atelier du grand Iron Man était invraisemblable, 2 des Avengers étaient en train de prendre un petit encas mais dans une position pour le moins compromettante , un Captain ayant explosé son capital rougissement était de se faire donner à manger sans rechigner par un Tony très appliqué et mangeant silencieusement lui aussi , aucun des 2 supers héros ne bougeaient leur position était étrangement assez agréable Tony s'était laissé entièrement glissé entre les jambes du Captain et pendant que il lui donnait à manger il avait put observer son corps pour le moins parfait , mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par les 2 billes bleus azur au milieu de ce visage d'ange , puis à la fin de leur petit tête à tête pour le moins silencieux , Tony alla se coller contre le super soldat et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou en poussant un léger gémissement de plaisir, à ce moment là, il sentit le corps du Captain se tendre entièrement, s'immobilisant, et arrêtant de respirer quelque seconde il pût entendre le souffle accélérer de son coussin. Il tenta de se lever mais il fût stoppé par 2 bras puissant qui le retenait par la taille et son visage se rapprocha soudainement de celui du beau blond et s'arrêta net en en face, le milliardaire pût observer en détail le visage de l'homme se tenant en face de lui :  
Son regard était voilé par un grand désir, sa respiration était haletante. Le souffle chaud du Captain percutait le visage du milliardaire et, dans une certaine maladresse le héros blond lâcha le milliardaire et attrapa avec ses grandes mains le visage du milliardaire et s'approcha doucement de lui et leurs lèvres se soudèrent doucement au grand étonnement du brun et soudainement le blond se recula haletant, leur baiser avait été chaste et très rapide mais remplis d'une certaine passion, cette marque d'affection de la part du Captain laissa une morsure brûlante sur les lèvres gorgés de plaisir du playboy. Mais leur moment tendresse s'arrêta net par l'intervention de Jarvis.

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez messieurs mais Tyr aurait besoin de votre autorisation pour amener une créature dans la tour.

Tony allait torturer son IA. Le déranger dans un tel moment, un moment si important ! Pendant la petite intervention du majordome, le Captain s'était levé et avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais dans sa fuite il avait laissé tomber ses chaines que Tony s'empressa de ramasser et d'enfiler, il avait désormais quelque chose de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce qui eût pour effet de lui décrocher un énorme sourire. Il partit au pas de course vers le toit de la tour voir un dieu ayant besoin d'information.

OoOoooOoOooOoooOoOOooOOo

_Toit de la tour A_

Tony, légèrement essoufflé par sa petite course, découvrit le dieu brun adossé contre un mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Il avait remplacé ses longues robes d'une grande beauté par un pantalon noir corbeau avec une légère chemise bleue nuit étant en parfait contraste avec ses yeux. Cette image étonna grandement le génie. C'était la preuve que même les êtres les plus puissants avaient leurs petites faiblesses et devaient se réfugier derrière une addiction, celle de Tony avait été l'alcool pendant de longues années pour oublier la disparition de son fils. Car oui, son fils n'était techniquement pas mort mais disparu depuis plus de 15 ans. Sentant de mauvais souvenirs refaire surface, le brun s'approcha du dieu qui se retourna en sentant l'aura de son père. Au moment d'exposer sa requête, Tony se rapprocha rapidement de lui en le dévisageant et lui demanda :  
- Tyr ? Ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges.

Le puissant dieu s'engueula mentalement, il détestait faire paraître ses faiblesses devant les autres, en particulier devant son père. Prenant sa voix « humaine » il répondit à son père.

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste te demander si ça te dérangerais que j'amène une de mes créatures dans la tour ? Jarvis m'a dit que tu nous forcerais à habiter ici, il finit sa phrase avec un léger sourire.

- Oui pas de problème ! Tant que cette créature ne détruit pas la moitié de la tour et. . . oui, c'est vrai je vais vous forcer à rester ici, chacun de vous a déjà son étage attitré et vos affaires sont déjà en cours de livraison, il va enfin y avoir un peu d'animation dans cette tour ! Je la trouvais trop grande pour moi tout seul. Mais ça va être plus complexe pour toi, répondit Tony en se rapprochant encore plus du brun qui venait d'écraser son mégot, il ne put s'empêcher de le questionner un peu plus, au juste c'est quoi cette "créature" ?

Un petit rictus se forma sur le visage blanchâtre du dieu et d'une voix particulièrement douce il lui expliqua :

- Cet créature se nomme Phénix***, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de légendes sur cet oiseau ici et je suis sûr que tu en connais quelques unes n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'en connais quelques unes, balbutia Tony, pris au dépourvu, c'est un oiseau immortel qui tout les siècles s'immole et renaît de ses propres cendres mais aussi que ses larmes peuvent soigner pas mal de blessures et que celui buvait son sang aurait accès à l'immortalité, c'est bien ça ?

Seul un sifflement d'admiration répondit à sa question et un Tyr tout enjoué lui rétorqua :

- C'est exactement ça, je suis étonné de voir que les midgardiens sachent autant de choses sur les créatures divines. Il ne restera pas longtemps juste le temps de se purifier et de renaître, je veux toujours qu'il fasse cela devant moi. Maintenant que j'ai ton accord, il peut venir se purifier car cela fait 100 ans qu'il vit, tu peux rester pour le voir, si tu veux.

Tony ne pouvait refuser cette offre, il allait voir une créature divine, qui plus est un oiseau immortel ! Alors que Tyr croisait son regard, il put voir cette lueur d'excitation dans ces 2 billes noisettes. Voyant l'excitation de son père il se retourna prestement devant la ville de New York et leva les bras au ciel.

A ce moment là, la respiration de Tony se coupa. Un énorme cercle magique s'était formé au dessus de la ville et des flammes étincelantes émanaient de ce cercle. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Tony le fit reculer de stupeur. Un oiseau d'une taille titanesque commença à sortir de ce cercle magique, tout le corps de cet oiseau immortel était recouvert de nombreuses flammes chatoyantes, certaines atteignant une telle intensité qu'elles étaient d'un blanc aveuglant. Avec une certaine grâce, cet oiseau immortel s'approcha de la tour A et se mit en face de son maître, un grand rugissement se fit entendre alors que les flammes dégagées par l'oiseau commencèrent à diminuer à vue d'oeil, la taille de l'oiseau fit de même jusqu'à se condenser en une petite boule de feu. À ce même moment les bras du dieu brun s'abaissèrent d'un coup et la boule de feu explosa dans le ciel New Yorkais libérant des vagues de feu au dessus de la ville désormais habituée aux explosions inexpliquées. Un amas de cendres se forma rapidement sur la rambarde du toit de la tour A et un petit croassement se fit entendre. Au milieu de ce tas de cendres, un petit oiseau rouge vif en sortit doucement et regarda son maître en battant de ses légères ailettes tout en sautillant. Le dieu se baissa et laissa la petite créature monter dans le creux de sa main et vint poser un léger baiser sur le front de sa créature préférée et dans un crissement strident ce petit être disparu sous la forme d'une boule de feu.

Le spectacle auquel venait d'assister Tony avait été tout simplement phénoménal, dans un calme olympien le dieu brun qui se tenait face à lui avait coordonné l'apparition d'un oiseau divin, sa mort et sa résurrection. Tout cela avait été orchestré d'une manière magistrale.

Tyr se retourna vers son père et lui adressa un léger sourire et déclara :

- Voilà c'est fait. Merci Tony.

Mais la réponse qu'il reçu fût vraiment étrange; Tony l'avait attrapé au niveau du torse et avait exercé une certaine pression, il ne rêvait pas. Son père, sans s'en rendre compte au travers de cette étreinte, avait déclenché un cataclysme dans l'esprit de son fils qui le repoussa gentiment et, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles disparu dans une téléportation bien placé. Le brun avait laissé son père en plan sur le toit de la tour désormais plongé dans une légère brise annonçant une nuit bien fraiche et riche en rebondissements ...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_*"Les évadés" fait partit du Top 5 des meilleurs films au monde noté par IMDB ( Internet Media DataBase) et je peux vous dire que l'avis de ce site c'est pas de la gnognotte x)_

_**Oui le fils de Stark fume mais vu ce qu'il a vécu sur le plan émotionnel il a bien le droit, mais je vous le dit fumer : C'EST MAL *gros fumeur qui ne se sent pas du tout visé*_

_***Ahhh Phénix ! Une de mes invocations favorites dans Final Fantasy ! :D tout a été dit dans la fic ^^_

_Voilà ! Ce petit chapitre est fini. J'ai décidé après moult réflexions et retournements d'esprit à 2h du matin que je ne parlerais que du couple Tony x Steve ici ( c'était pas meugnon cette scène ? :D) pas de lemon ici :évite les pierres lancées:, le prochain chapitre ce sera un couple surprenant Hawkeye x … Mais qui est cette personne tout ce que je vous dit c'est que c'est un homme :D (l'idée du double lemon prends forme :3) Ehh bien les gens j'attends vos reviews :D allez allez reviewvez !_


	10. Thérapie de couple

YOOOO les gens ! Je suis de retour pour un 10ème chapitre ! Oui le 10ème ! C'est tout simplement exceptionnel ! (c'est le cas de le dire xD) dans ce chapitre seul un couple sera « étudié », le couple Hawkeye x … :D j'aime bien laisser une petite touche de mystère mais aussi je parlerais un minimum de la vie du fils de Stark :3 (Stark Junior comme l'appelle Jarvis)

MAIS AVANT le petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Pendant une séance de cinéma et un déjeuner tardif, un super soldat et un milliardaire se sont fait des papouilles et une résurrection ainsi que des marques d'affections ont été dévoilées.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews bande de petits saligots ! :D

**Chachaperon :** excuses moi de ne pas avoir répondu à l'autre chapitre ( la tête ailleurs) j'adore final fantasy donc je devais mettre des références je sais que certains sont complexes mais voila ^^  
Merci a ma super beta malade (bon rétablissement :D) Neikow qui a quand même réussi à me donner ce chapitre :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Thérapie de couple**_

_Tour Avengers, 00h35 du matin_

La désormais Tour Avengers , renommée lors du diner s'étant déroulé il n'y a même pas 2 heures était plongée dans un silence de plomb, tous les Avengers avaient été estomaqués par l'étendue du savoir culinaire et de la maitrise de cet art par le fils de Tony. Il avait concocté en même pas 4h assez de nourriture pour nourrir plus de la moitié de la Tour, employés inclus. Mais c'était la finesse et la maîtrise dans la confection de certains plats extrêmement complexes qui marquèrent les Avengers et leurs invités qu'étaient, l'agent Coulson, Jane Foster, la petite amie de Thor et son assistante Darcy qui au passage raffolait comme Tony de son gaspacho aux 9 variétés de tomates. Le dîner avait été tout simplement délicieux. Comme le cuisinier avec son tablier rose à froufrous qui avait fait mourir de rire Tony et Thor qui se calmèrent quasi instantanément en croisant le regard tueur de cette même personne.

Puis le diner fût servit dans le salon sur la grande table en marbre rose de plus de 8 mètres de long qui avait accueillit sans aucun problème la troupe de super héros et leurs invités, mais déjà 2 d'entres eux étaient dans leur bulle, c'était le dieu asgardien et sa copine chérie, en voyant cela Kevin rigola légèrement et leur prépara un plateau repas pour le moins copieux et le téléporta directement dans la chambre du dieu blond et leur fit clairement comprendre que tout était prêt pour que les 2 tourtereaux passent leur nuit ensemble dès le dîner pour une nuit de retrouvailles, riches en rebondissement*. Thor se leva prestement et attrapa sa dulcinée par le bras et ils se dirigèrent hâtivement vers leur chambre pour la nuit.

Pendant ce temps les autres héros se délectaient du dîner et le faisaient clairement comprendre à leur cuisinier par une nuée de compliments mais c'était ceux de l'agent Barton qui touchaient en particulier le dieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens et il se sentait telle une petite lycéenne pucelle en chaleur devant lui, mais il refoula ces images inappropriées dans son esprit et continua de servir ses amis et son père.  
La table était plus que convivial et des affinités s'étaient formées tout le long du dîner, l'agent Barton et Captain discutaient tranquillement de l'apaisement des mœurs à cet époque, le Dr Banner et Tony discutaient d'un nouveau type d'élément en écrivant des équations incompréhensibles sur une tablette holographique mais rapidement le duo de scientifiques se fit calmer par un dieu brun désactivant cette même tablette devant les grognements de protestations des 2 compères, Natasha et Darcy discutaient de sujets existentiels, pour les femmes en tout cas, les dernières chaussures à la mode, le dernier article sur le maquillage pas cher et de bonne qualité, bref, des sujets de filles et l'agent Coulson avec sa légendaire bonté se décida d'aider le fils Stark en débarrassant les vestiges de leur copieux repas.

Puis leur hôte les força tous à rester dormir en leur attitrant une chambre faisant la taille d'un étage entier et enfin vers 1h du matin tout les habitants étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond, enfin presque tous, le dieu brun prénommé Kevin était entrain de se diriger d'un pas inquiet vers les entrailles de la tour dans les sous-sol étant réservés à Jarvis, ses serveurs personnels, mais aussi les unités de montage des différentes armures de Tony.  
Kevin descendait les escalier comme s'il redoutait quelque chose d'invisible, et alla s'enfermer dans un des hangars vide où d'ordinaire des milliers d'armes étaient entreposées. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sa soudaine agitation et sa descente fulgurante vers les abysses de la tour avaient réveillé l'agent Clint Barton, qui, se libérant doucement des bras de Morphée avait pût entendre les pas précipités dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant et d'une voix enrouée et cassée il commença à questionner le majordome en fonction 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

- Jarvis qu'est qu'il se passe ?

- Mr Stark Junior qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et a décidé d'aller visiter la tour et ses sous-sols, Monsieur.

Mr Stark Junior, ce surnom eût pour effet de faire légèrement sourire l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D qui quelques secondes auparavant pestait contre ce même Stark Junior pour son manque de discrétion. L'agent rajouta faiblement :

- Merci Jarvis je vais aller me faire un thé et je retourne me coucher, dis, tu peux me préparer un thé ?

- Le thé est déjà en cours de préparation Monsieur, un thé à la grenade du Sichuan comme vous l'aimez.

- Heureusement que tu es là Super-Jarvis, souffla légèrement l'agent en se levant avec difficulté et se dirigeant d'un pas las vers la cuisine 3 étage au dessus.

oOooOooOooooOOoOO

_30 minutes plus tard_

L'agent Barton avait tout simplement savouré son thé favori qui le détendit grandement. Il fut soudainement prit d'une grande curiosité il décida d'aller à la recherche du dieu brun insomniaque, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur principal et entrant dedans avec entrain il pressa le bouton « RDC » qui l'amena en quelques secondes dans le grand hall de la tour Avengers…

Avant de commencer son enquête, il demanda quelques informations à Jarvis dans l'ascenseur.

- Jarvis, il y a combien de sous-sols dans cette tour ? demanda l'agent qui inconsciemment s'attendait au pire.

- Cette tour est constituée de 67 étages en partant du rez-de-chaussée et de 23 étages souterrains plus communément appellés sous-sols, ces différents sous-sols sont utilisés pour la confection des armures de Mr Stark, mais aussi en tant que lieu de stockage avec ses nombreux hangars.

- Quoi ?! 23 étages mais comment je vais le retrouver dans tout ce capharnaüm, si les sous-sols sont dans le même état que l'atelier de Tony j'en aurais pour plus de 150 ans de recherches, cria Clint dans l'ascenseur et Jarvis lui répondit d'un air impassible :

- Veuillez noter Monsieur que les sous-sols 15 à 23 vous seront automatiquement interdits d'accès, seul Monsieur Stark et Mlle Potts y ont accès, ce sont sur ces 9 étages que sont entreposés tout mes serveurs et que les alliages pour les armures sont forgées.

- D'accord donc ça me fait 14 étages de recherches, souffla d'aise l'agent à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle.

- Si je puis me permettre de rajouter monsieur, les sous-sols 7 à 14 vous seront aussi interdits d'accès car ceux-ci nécessitent un badge de niveau 7 et que certaines zones de ces sous-sols sont régulièrement nettoyées par un système de nettoyage thermique qui pourrais vous tuer en quelques secondes ce qui serait fort regrettable, votre champ de recherche s'appliquera donc du 1er au 6ème sous sol, Agent Barton et si vous avez besoin d'aide il vous suffit de demander.

- Merci Jarvis, lâcha Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur arrivé à destination.

Sans s'en rendre compte l'intelligence artificiel venait de donner un sacré coup de pouce à l'agent dans sa recherche du fils Stark qui traversa d'un pas serein le grand hall de la tour, pieds nus, torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile bleue. Sa tenu pour le moins légère laissait pleinement voir l'étendue de sa musculature développée, ses pectoraux saillants, sa longue rangée d'abdominaux mais aussi ses biceps imposants. Il avançait sereinement sans se soucier des agents de sécurité de la tour l'ayant regardé, estomaqués par son manque de pudeur mais aussi par sa résistance au froid car il ne devait pas faire plus de 15°C dans cet immense hall marbré. Et entrant dans l'ascenseur réservé aux sous-sols et pressant le bouton du 1er niveau, les portes se refermèrent sur un Agent au taquet pour sa chasse au trésor nocturne.

À peine arrivé au 1er sous-sol, un bruit retint son attention. Son ouïe, ultra développée suite à de nombreuses missions demandant discrétion et silence, avait perçu un bruit bien particulier et assez étrange, ce bruit ne ressemblait en rien aux machines de montages qu'il avait déjà croisé quelques jours auparavant sur l'heliporteur, c'était un bruit rythmé et souvent entre coupé par certains silences. Il se rendit compte que plus il s'enfonçait dans le long couloir blanc, plus ce bruit diminuait et sans même réfléchir il retourna dans l'ascenseur et poussa le bouton du 2ème niveau.

Sans même sortir de l'ascenseur et juste en tendant l'oreille il put se rendre compte que ce bruit s'affinait et il pût se rendre compte que cet enchaînement était en réalité des notes, donc il réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération et arriva jusqu'à la limite instaurée par J.A.R.V.I.S c'est-à-dire le 6ème niveau et c'est étrangement à ce niveau que la musique était la plus haute. Sortant doucement de l'ascenseur, il commença à avancer sur la pointe des pieds en tendant l'oreille à l'affût de toute variation sur le niveau sonore. En voyant la longueur du couloir, Clint s'arrêta subitement et, levant les yeux vers le plafond il demanda :

- Dis moi Jarvis est-ce que certains de ses hangars sont insonorisés ?

- Oui monsieur, les 2 derniers hangars sont insonorisés à 80 %, des armes y sont entreposées et essayées mais aussi de nombreux métaux et minerais y sont perforés ce qui engendre énormément de bruit.

- D'accord merci et il y a un code particulier pour les ouvrir ? Connaissant la paranoïa de Tony il en serait bien capable...

- Oui un code vous sera demandé mais je préfère vous prévenir, Mr Stark Junior se trouve dans le hangar 6G, c'est celui tout au fond à gauche, quand vous serez arrivé devant je vous ouvrirais.

Clint remercia le majordome qui l'avait prit de court en lui dévoilant la position de son trésor** et se dirigea hâtivement devant l'immense porte du hangar 6G, elle devait mesurer plus de 7 mètres de haut pour plus de 3 mètres de large et après s'être placé au milieu les systèmes hydraulique s'étaient mis en marche et une légère fente s'ouvrit et d'un seul coup un spectacle pour le moins ahurissant pris place devant les yeux et les oreilles de l'agent.

Un orgue tout simplement titanesque trônait en plein milieu de l'immense hangar, il était d'une beauté incroyable et contrastait avec la blancheur du lieu, il était recouvert d'or et d'argent et devait facilement mesurer dans les 10 mètres de haut et peser dans les 5 tonnes. La mélodie que jouait cet instrument était divine, elle inondait tout le hangar et le faisait presque vibrer par moment.

Mais c'est quand les yeux d'Œil de faucon se posèrent sur le siège de l'orgue que il fût intrigué, il reconnut évidemment Kevin de dos avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeaux torse nu mais il remarqua aussi des étranges plaques noires au niveau des bras, et 2 hommes avaient pris place de part et d'autre du grand siège, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages car ils étaient de dos mais les 2 hommes dépassaient facilement Kevin d'une 1 tête et demi et avaient exactement la même coupe de cheveux mais de couleurs différentes, ceux de l'homme de gauche étaient d'un rouge rubis et ceux de l'autre étaient d'un blanc légèrement bleuté. Mais quand la mélodie cessa, le dos de Kevin s'arqua légèrement et à ce moment, Clint croyant être démasqué se cacha derrière une des portes car durant tout ce spectacle il était resté sur le seuil du hangar. Au moment de se cacher il pût entendre des pas rapides, mais pas ceux d'un adulte, le temps d'arrêt entre les 2 jambes était quasi inexistant et après quelques secondes, un enfant pas plus haut que 3 pommes venait de sortir du hangar tout essoufflé et trouvant un Clint ne sachant où se mettre il tira sur son pantalon et lui annonça de sa jeune voix :

- Dis monsieur, c'est toi Clint ?

- Euh oui... c'est moi Clint, balbutia l'agent extrêmement gêné par le petit être se tenant en face de lui , c'était dingue mais ce petit gars était le portrait craché de Tony en version miniature, les mêmes yeux noisettes pétillants de malices, les mêmes cheveux bruns en batailles. Il fût stoppé dans son observation par le petit être qui avait attrapé sa main calleuse et lui demandait de le suivre.

- Moi je suis Sleipnir, et toi t'es qui ? Le petit copain de papy ? Et t'es pas discret, tu sais ? Papy et moi on t'a tout de suite entendu.

La double révélation énoncée par le petit Sleipnir mit l'agent dans tout ses états, son visage avait pris une teinte rouge cramoisie de honte par son manque de discrétion mais il restait estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ce petit bout de chou était le petit fils de Kevin ?!  
Et en plus ce même bout de chou si innocent par son visage croyait qu'il était le petit copain de son papy ?! Heureusement que son esprit réactif lui permit de reprendre le dessus sur lui-même et c'est en souriant que il s'avança vers les 3 hommes en ayant attrapé le petit brun et l'ayant mis sur ses épaules, il annonça fièrement a Kevin sans prendre attention aux 2 hommes qui s'étaient levés et qui se dirigeaient vers un coin du hangar.

- Donc voici le fameux petit fils du dieu père dont Thor nous a parlé ! Ben dis donc il ressemble beaucoup à Tony, mais attends…

À ce moment les yeux de Clint se révulsèrent et dans un certain fou rire il annonça fièrement sa découverte :

- Ahahah Tony Stark arrière grand père ! Qu'est que je vais le lincher avec ça !

Cela eût déclencha plusieurs réactions de la part de son auditoire : le petit Sleipnir a l'entente du mot arrière grand père commença à tirer doucement sur les cheveux de l'agent demandant à descendre et après l'avoir posé au sol, le petit brun se dirigea vers son grand père se retournant et arborant un léger sourire laissa son petit fils monter s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais à ce même moment un cri d'effroi émanant de la bouche de l'agent se fît entendre dans tout le hangar.

- Nom de dieu, Kevin qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Il cria cela en portant la main à sa bouche après avoir remarqué le réacteur ARC en plein milieu de son torse et ce fût une voix grave et effrayante au fond du hangar qui lui répondit.

- Le réacteur que mon père à sur la poitrine est dût à un problème cardiaque désormais résolu.

- Bon les enfants ne restez pas au fond, venez ici je vais vous présenter, et Clint tout ce qu'il vient de dire est exact mais c'est un sujet assez sensible donc évitons d'en parler.

La voix de Kevin s'était faite net et froide sur le coup ce qui fit frissonner l'agent mais c'est en voyant les 2 hommes ou plutôt dire les 2 colosses qui ressemblaient comme 2 gouttes d'eau à leur paternel mais avec les yeux, les habits et les cheveux d'une couleur différentes arriver qu'il commença à avoir peur et Kevin commença calmement les présentations avec un Sleipnir ultra attentif ne lâchant pas une miette de la rencontre.

- Donc, Clint je te présente mes 2 fils ainés qui sont jumeaux, Baldr à gauche et Freyr à droite, les enfants je vous présente un bon ami à moi, l'agent Clint Barton.

Les 2 hommes s'avancèrent encore plus pour lui serrer la main et c'est à ce moment que l'expression se faire tout petit prenait tout son sens, les 2 jumeaux devaient facilement mesurer plus de 2m15 et face à un Clint ne dépassant pas les 1m90, l'écart était assez impressionnant; plus de 2 têtes les séparaient et c'est en tendant leur main en même temps que les 2 frères annoncèrent dans une synchro effrayante.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Juste après avoir serré ces mains 2 fois plus grandes que les siennes, un gloussement de protestation se fît entendre et doucement, Clint se rapprocha du petit Sleipnir en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et, se mettant à sa taille il lui tendit la main et se présenta chaleureusement :

- Enchanté Sleipnir, moi je suis Clint Barton, je travailles avec ton papy mais je ne suis pas son petit copain.

Cette phrase fit rougir de gêne le papy concerné qui, pour cacher son émoi reposa doucement la petite tête brune à terre et proposa à tout ce beau monde de petits rafraîchissements mais ses 2 fils devaient rentrer car ils avaient des royaumes à diriger, Baldr et sa chevelure rouge rubis gérait Vanaheim le royaume des Vanes et son frère jumeau Freyr et sa magnifique chevelure argenté et légèrement bleuté dirigeait Jotunheim, le royaume des géants des glaces et qui était aussi le père du petit Sleipnir, disparurent chacun dans un portail les menant dans leurs royaumes respectifs,  
laissant les 2 hommes seuls dans un silence pour le moins gênant.

Au moment où l'agent Barton voulut intervenir, un bruit de tonerre se fît entendre et il put voir Kevin tomber à terre et se mettre à 4 pattes respirant difficilement et haletant. Dans un cri d'énervement profond, Kevin commença à incendier J.A.R.V.I.S

- JARVIS LA PORTE !

- Excuses-moi grand frère mais Clint te cherchait et voulait te voir donc j'ai du lui ouvrir.

- JE M'EN FOU, TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE HAIS LA FOUDRE ET TU SAIS PERTINEMENT POURQUOI, DONC LA PROCHAINE FOIS, FERME LA PORTE !

Kevin venait d'incendier celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère sous le coup de la douleur et de la peur. Et il s'excusa rapidement devant son manque de self control.

- Petit frère, je... excuse-moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, j'ai paniqué..

- Pas grave, bon, je vous laisse j'ai quelques protocoles à aller vérifier mais ça y est la porte est fermée.

- Merci, rétorqua doucement Kevin en se relevant devant un Clint ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et qui le fit clairement comprendre.

- Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? déclara Clint totalement perdu dans la tournure de la situation.

- J'ai peur de la foudre, lui avoua sans honte Kevin, un accident a eût lieu il y a environ 1500 ans avec ce stupide asgardien qu'est Thor, c'est assez long et compliqué et là ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas convenablement dormi, donc j'étais venu ici pour me reposer vu que les hangars sont insonorisés et que notre débile blond après avoir fait mumuse avec sa copine ne peut s'empêcher de balancer des éclairs dans le ciel, j'ai dû me décider de descendre ici en urgence mais j'ai dû te réveiller sans m'en rendre compte j'en suis désolé, tu peux retourner te coucher.

Et d'un geste de la main de la part du dieu, la grande porte s'entrouvrit mais au même moment un tonnerre plus puissant que les autres se fît entendre et avant même que Kevin ne s'effondre de douleur, Clint l'avait rattrapé en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces et il rajouta sèchement.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir seul, je ne sais pas à quel point tu as peur de la foudre mais je vais rester dormir avec toi cette nuit, si tu as peur tu as le droit de me serrer jusqu'à m'étouffer s'il le faut.

La tirade de l'agent laissa le brun sans voix , et il sentit ce même corps se serrer et se blottir un peu plus contre le sien et il referma prestement la porte par le même geste que il avait effectué quelques secondes auparavant et fit apparaître un lit king size à la place de l'orgue et les 2 hommes se laissèrent tomber dessus toujours blottit l'un contre l'autre et se mettant doucement sous les draps.

Mais un silence pour le moins pesant avait pris place entre eux et voyant que c'était la soirée des vérités Clint lâcha d'une traite.

- J'ai une peur maladive du noir, je ne peux pas dormir sans un filet de lumière ou tout seul dans le noir complet, mais j'ai pas peur de la foudre, rajouta-t-il tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère, ce qui eût l'effet escompté.

Il put sentir dans son cou, le léger sourire du dieu se former qui rétorqua timidement devant cet homme ne le laissant pas de marbre.

- Moi j'ai pas peur du noir et de dormir seul, mais j'ai extrêmement peur de la foudre à cause de mauvais souvenir, on est fait pour s'entendre Agent Barton.

- C'est le cas de le dire Mr Stark Junior.

Et à l'entente de ce surnom le concerné rigola doucement et se blotit un peu plus contre l'agent en mettant une de ces jambes entre les siennes et en plongeant encore plus son visage dans le cou chaud et doux de ce bel homme. Clint pouvait désormais sentir le souffle chaud s'étaler sur son cou. Mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur Clint rajouta.

- Kevin il faut que tu dise à Tony que tu es son fils et qu'il est arrière grand père, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sans me moquer de lui.

- Clint tu sais, je pense que je lui dirais bientôt, que je suis son fils, mais je serais tout simplement incapable de lui dire qu'il est arrière grand père, je ne vois pas comment le lui dire..

- Si tu veux je le lui dit ! Moi je ferais ça avec un grand plaisir ! Un sourire carnassier avait pris place sur le visage de Clint et au moment où il voulut intervenir, un évènement le prit de court ; le jeune Stark s'était mis en même pas 2 secondes à califourchon sur lui et l'avait embrassé avec fougue, le baiser n'avais duré que quelques secondes, mais l'agent avait pu sentir leur souffle se mêler pour la seconde fois et cela avait été exquis. Juste après ce léger baiser, Kevin se laissa glisser contre le corps de son agent favori et lui susurra délicatement à l'oreille avant de s'engouffrer dans ses bras.

- On verra ça demain maintenant, on dort.

Et c'est après ce petit ordre que le jeune couple s'endormit dans le hangar 6G de la tour Stark pour une nuit … Improbable.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_*Thor espèce de petit coquin ! Je ne voulais pas choquer les âmes sensibles xD_

_** JDMDM du jour je sais :D mais che pas meugnon avouez ?! :D son petit trésor d'ammouuurrrr !_

_Si vous avez des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas je vais pas vous mangez ou crier au blasphème (quoi que la 2ème option est possible xD) mais surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews les gens !_  
_Allez à la prochaine :D !_


	11. Passé ressasser

Hellooww les gens ! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement de vous pondre ce chapitre qui sera je vous préviens, plus court que d'habitude car j'ai du l'écrire entre les exams,

mon spectacle de fin d'année, les tracas personnels enfin bref, une multitude de choses et je sais que c'est tout bonnement honteux de sortir un chapitre 1 mois plus tard mais vous étiez prévénus que ça allait être catastrophique ! (pour le rythme de parution bien sûr !)

Donc dans ce chapitre rien de particulier à annoncer sauf peut être la vie du fils Stark ! ( ahh le fameux Fils) je vous préviens je me remets doucement dans le bain de l'écriture promit le prochain chapitre va déchirer !

Flashback résumatique (j'aime inventer des mots) : Un diner copieux et un thé engloutit, le curieux mais pas moins séduisant agent Barton, en découvrit plus sur la vie au combien difficile du fils Stark et sur sa famille…  
Allez sur ce bonne lecture les gens et n'oubliez pas de reviewver :D

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Passé ressassé_**

_New York, 7h40_

Le Soleil commençait à frapper petit à petit de ces doux rayons les buildings de la mégalopole New Yorkaise, s'infiltrant silencieusement entre les rues, noyant les fenêtres de sa lumière vivifiante et aveuglante au grand désarrois des dormeurs voulant rester encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée. Mais certains étaient déjà levés, c'était ceux qu'on appelaient les « lève-tôt », des petites mains en grande partie ouvrière qui erraient dans la pénombre de la nuit pour gérer la ville, mais parmi toutes ces êtres en action il y avait un Dieu, un dieu brun qui se défoulait en cuisinant depuis 1 bonne heure, il cuisinait pour se calmer, trop de mauvais souvenir avait refait surface durant cette nuit qui aurait dû être très agréable.

_*** Flash-Back ***_

_4 heures plus tôt_

Il était environ 2h du matin quand Kevin s'est endormi dans les bras de son protecteur qui n'était autre que l'agent Clint Barton, cela faisait une éternité que le fils de Tony n'avais pas passé une nuit dépassant les 2h car étant le gérant des 9 royaumes il avait pas mal de travail, entre la gestion de conflits inter royaumes, des menaces de guerres et autres broutilles, cela lui prenait tout son temps et il ne pouvait passer que très peu de temps à se prélasser dans les bras de Morphée, mais il avait eût un substitut pour le moins inattendu les bras chauds et musclés de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D Clint Barton, Kevin était content de pouvoir enfin se reposer un petit peu et qui plus est avec un homme qui ne laisse pas si indifférent que ça, heureusement que son petit fils avait détendu l'atmosphère avec cet théorie du « petit copain de papy » et heureusement que Clint ait autant de bonté pour rester dormir avec lui et aussi pour lui avoir révéler sa plus grande hantise…

Les 2 premières heures avaient été les plus agréables pour les 2 hommes, Kevin ne cessait de se blottir encore plus contre l'agent se laissant totalement faire au grand bonheur de l'homme qui s'était collé d'une manière très sensuel contre lui, leur 2 torse se touchant au rythme de leur respiration, leurs jambes s'entremêlant suite aux mouvements répétitif du brun, sa barbe venant taquiner le cou sensible de l'agent et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux venant chatouiller la joue du châtain lui apportant un petit sourire, et seul le petit ronronnement du réacteur ARC cassait le silence apaisant qui avait pris place dans le grand hangar, c'était sûr, Clint allait passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie mais c'est dans les environs de 3h30 du matin que tout changea.

Kevin n'arrêtait pas de bouger de manière quasi aléatoire dans les bras de l'agent, son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il respirait avec difficulté et haletait légèrement, le ronronnement du réacteur s'était doucement transformé en bruit irrégulier de ventilateur et cela avait fini par réveiller l'agent qui regardait désormais l'homme entre ses bras sûrement en plein milieu d'un cauchemar et en tendant son oreille il pût entendre quelques mots s'échapper.

- Cole … Cole… Non… Arrête… COLLEEEEE !

Et dans un cri de souffrance et en pleine crise de panique Kevin se releva brusquement en mettant rapidement la main sur son réacteur et tenta de calmer sa respiration en vain, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'au même moment Clint avait suivi la scène d'un œil inquiet et au moment ou le brun se redressa il fit de même et avec une grande délicatesse il vint l'enlacer et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille.

- Kevin, calme toi, je suis là, tu ne crains rien, Chhhhh..

L'attention que portait Clint à Kevin le calma petit à petit et pendant que Clint le tenais fermement sa respiration reprenais un rythme normal et son réacteur se calmait. Clint, d'une voix très calme et posé lui affirma doucement.

- Kevin tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ?

À l'entente de cette phrase tout le corps du brun se crispa, se retournant doucement et se mettant face à l'homme qui le bouleversait en ce moment il se serra contre lui et en tentant d'étouffer un sanglot il se résigna à lui expliquer qui était ce Cole.

- Il s'appelait Cole… Cole McGrath* je l'ai rencontré il y a plus de 40 ans en France après une grave explosion dont il était le seul survivant, il avait en réalité comme pouvoir de manier l'électricité et la foudre, quelle ironie tu ne trouves pas ? Kevin émit un léger rire malgré ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses yeux, je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui et c'était réciproque, on ne se quittait plus, on passait nos journées ensemble et au fil du temps on avait découvert que nous avions plus qu'un lien d'amitié, il a été mon amant pendant plus de 15 ans, il a connu presque tous mes enfants et on vivait heureux…

- Mais qu'est qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Clint, totalement chamboulé par l'histoire du brun.

- Un jour lors d'une mission où je l'accompagnais il découvrit une bombe extrêmement puissante, qui aurait pût raser Paris et ses alentours, le seul moyen de la désactiver était d'en absorber toute l'électricité, mais l'électricité généré par cette bombe était extrêmement dangereuse pour Cole, elle possédait des molécules d'eau et cela a été fatal à Cole qui en avait trop absorbé, il mourût sous mes yeux en sauvant des milliers de vie, et depuis il hante mes rêves… Je suis désolé que tu es assisté à ça Clint mais j'aurais du m'en douter, réussis à balbutier le brun entre 2 sanglots.

La seul réponse qu'il reçu fût une étreinte attendrissante et un léger baiser sur la tempe ce qui le calma encore plus, mais c'était trop tard, Kevin avait largement dépassé les 2h de sommeil et son corps s'y était habitué et en tentant de se défaire doucement de l'étreinte de l'agent il pût lire dans son l'esprit.

- Comment à t'il eût toutes ses cicatrices ? et ce réacteur ? Nom de dieu il a dût vivre une enfance horrible...

En entendant cela, le cœur du brun se serra légèrement une foule de mauvais souvenirs étaient en train de refaire surface en masse, en particulier ceux de son enfance, son enlèvement, les expériences qu'on fît sur lui, son long séjour sur Asgard ... C'en était trop pour lui, avec une certaine non anxiété il se pencha sur le visage de l'agent et l'embrassa tendrement, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte du hangar mais juste avant de se téléporter il se retourna vers l'agent et lui annonca d'une voix neutre.

- Je déteste me répéter donc je vous expliquerai à vous tous ma vie en détail, maintenant, dors moi j'ai assez dormi pour aujourd'hui.

L'agent n'eut même pas le temps de pousser une protestation que le brun s'était téléporté dans la cuisine de la tour Avengers.

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

_Tour Avengers , 8h30_

Une odeur tout simplement exquise s'échappait de la cuisine de la salle commune des Avengers, Kevin s'était tout simplement défoulé en préparant le petit déjeuner, sur la grande table de 8m ou le diner avait eût lieu la veille était désormais installé avec une minutie militaire une vingtaine de plats alignés les un à côté des autres qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie les plus grands traiteurs de la Grosse Pomme. Tout l'étage était désormais imbibé de toutes ces odeurs excitant les papilles et déclenchant l'appétit et comme par magie, les Avengers et leur invités se pressèrent vers le salon pour se préparer à cette journée au combien chargé en conférence de presse, débriefing avec le S.H.I.E.L.D et les plus grandes agences américaines...

Pendant que le fils Stark finissait le petit déjeuner, les supers-héros arrivèrent petit à petit dans la cuisine/salle commune, et ils s'installèrent tranquillement autour de la grande table en se saluant mutuellement après que tout le monde fût assis le dieu cuisiner passa à côte de chacun d'entre eux et leur déposa devant eux rapidement un morceau de pomme et un petit verre contenant un liquide rouge vin. Avant même que Thor puisse répliquer l'effroi sachant la provenance de ces pommes, Tyr lui lanca un regard polaire qui le fit baisser la tête de peur… Et d'une voix calme mais froide le brun leur dit.

- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose avant de commencer cette journée, mangez et buvez totalement ce bout de pomme et ce verre s'il vous plait.

Une voix se fît entendre à l'autre bout de la table, c'était celle enrouée de Tony qui au passage portait un magnifique marcel Captain America et qui demandais timidement :

- Euhh j'aimerais bien mais tu m'as rien donné Tyr.

- Je t'explique pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas passé après, Tony; allez y mangez ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne va pas vous tuer au contraire, je vous conseille de commencer par le verre et après la pomme.

Et c'est à la fin de cette phrase dans un silence monacale que la bande de super-héros et leurs invités burent d'une traite et mangèrent doucement les 2 éléments; pendant ce petit déjeuner forcé, Tyr s'était approché de son paternel et lui avait déclaré par télépathie.

- Tu ne peux pas les manger car je ne connais pas les effets de ces 2 produits sur toi à cause de ton réacteur mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu as déjà les même avantages qu'eux.

Tyr finissa sa phrase en souriant légèrement à son père et ayant remarqué que tout le monde avait fini de manger, il lâcha un léger soupir et pensa rapidement :

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, puis il reprit a voix haute, ce que vous venez d'ingurgité était un morceau de pomme d'Iduun et un verre de sang de phœnix et donc cela vous place donc désormais dans la catégorie très fermée des immortels, finissant sa phrase avec un léger sourire victorieux devant ses amis totalement ahuris par la nouvelle.  
Seule une voix de protestation se fît entendre, et c'était encore une fois celle de Tony.

- Et pourquoi moi j'ai pas eut le droit à ça ?! Captain a le sérum dans les veines et pourtant tu lui en a donné ! C'est pas juste !

Le sourire de Tyr s'agrandit et un léger rire s'échappa de sa fine bouche, c'était bien son père toujours à se plaindre pour avoir le meilleur, alors Tyr s'assit doucement et pendant qu'il faisait tourner les plats sur la table il expliqua calmement à son père le pourquoi du comment.

- Ecoute Tony, Steve y a eut droit car la pomme d'Iduun et le sérum ont beaucoup de molécules en commun, toi par contre avec ton réacteur Arc je n'aurais pas pu savoir la réaction donc pendant ton apnée, après ta chute du portail et ta petite sieste de quelques secondes je t'ai discrètement posé une pierre d'immortalité en plein dans ton cœur comme ca tu as les mêmes « avantages » qu'eux.

Et avant même que Tony n'est le temps de répliquer Tyr se leva prestement et rajouta.

- Les « avantages » que vous avez désormais sont : un arrêt total de votre métabolisme, votre corps ne peut plus vieillir, une régénération ultra rapide, je vous fait un petit exemple.

Tyr attrapa un couteau et s'entailla légèrement la paume de la main, étrangement pas une goutte de sang coula et même pas 10 secondes après la plaie se referma d'elle-même puis il continua sa tirade tranquille se souciant peu des regards émerveillés de certains et du regard choqués d'autres.

- Maintenant que cela est fait, nous avons un planning extrêmement chargé. J.A.R.V.I.S va vous expliquer tout ça, pendant ce temps je vais me changer, Jarvis a toi de jouer.

- D'accord Tyr, donc messieurs dames, aujourd'hui vous aurez d'abords les différents débriefings avec le S.H.I.E.L.D et les services secrets, ils se dérouleront dans la salle de réunion au 36ème étage et le 1er débutera à 10h exactement, puis vous aurez a 15h une conférence de presse sur le combat qui a eut lieu en plein cœur de la ville et pour terminer vous aurez une soirée libre. En attendant le retour de Tyr je vous souhaite un bon petit déjeuner.

Puis L'IA se tût et étrangement tout le monde se mit a manger, dans un silence religieux, le fait qu'ils soient tous devenus des immortels les troublant grandement. Pourquoi Tyr avaient il fait ça ? Il avait peur de tous les perdre ? Tous se posaient une multitude de question mais une personne rompît ce silence, ce fût Clint qui demanda calmement à Thor de le suivre sur le toit, arrivé en haut, Clint était en train de manipuler calmement un de ses couteaux qu'il a l'habitude de cacher sur sa jambe et d'une voix froide il demande au blond.

- Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose il y a 1500 ans sur Asgard ? En rapport avec ta foudre ?

À l'entente de cette demande, le visage du dieu asgardien prît une teinte blanche aspirine et c'est avec un regard l'effroi qu'il demanda à l'agent Barton d'où il avait entendu parler de cela.

- Thor je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout.

- Bien ami Barton je vais t'expliquer, il y a 1500 ans une grande guerre éclata entre les jotuns et les asgardiens à propos de la séparation selon eux inégales des royaumes, cette guerre ne dura que quelques jours et seul 1 grand blessé fût revendiqué dans le camp des asgardien c'était Jefferson notre combattant et mage le plus puissant.

Le blond reprit rapidement sa respiration et continua son récit devant le regard curieux de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Jefferson avait été blessé par ma faute, il avait placé sur Mjolnir un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui avait pour but d'accroître ma puissance, sauf que je n'avais pas réussi à le contrôler et sous le coup de l'action je l'ai frappé de plein fouet avec ma foudre. Pendant plus de 3 ans il n'a presque pas pût bouger et son corps avait gardé toutes les séquelles de cet accident, mais après ces 3 ans de convalescence il avait décidé de disparaître d'Asgard et personne ne l'as jamais revu.

À la fin de son récit les yeux de Clint s'étaient tout bonnement écarquillés de stupeur et avec une pointe d'angoisse il demanda au dieu.

- Est-ce que les cicatrices qu'avait ce Jefferson étaient en forme d'arc électrique sur tout son dos ?

- Oui, mais comment sais tu cela, ami Barton ? demanda Thor très étonné par les informations que son ami détenait.

- Les légendes nordiques ressemblent étrangement à celles d'Asgard réussi a balbutier comme mensonge l'agen, bon, on retourne en bas je pense qu'ils ont dût tout dévorer le petit déjeuner.

Les 2 compères descendirent calmement dans le salon et constatèrent qu'en effet les vestiges du petit déjeuner étaient nombreux, mais Kevin dans sa clairvoyance avait mit de côté certaines choses, Clint qui lui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et pendant que les autres allaient se préparer pour leur journée, était resté seul avec Kevin et pendant qu'il dégustait ses petits mets il ne pût s'empêcher de détailler le corps du fils de Tony, ses longues et fines jambes, sa chute de reins impressionnante moulé par un pantalon noir en jean, son cou fin et blanc sur lequel il laisserait volontiers quelques suçons et morsures pour montrer son appartenance, et ce visage, avec cette paire de lèvre si fine et en même délicieuse, ce regard indéchiffrable qui lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens quand il le croisait, et au fil des secondes ses pensées devenait de plus en plus obscènes et c'est au moment où il voulut se ressaisir qu'il se rendit compte que Kevin était tranquillement assis sur ses genoux le visage niché dans son cou et humant pleinement son odeur si agréable. Il pût sentir cette bouche si particulière laissé de légers baisers le long de son cou et remontant doucement le long de sa mâchoire pour finir en baisers timides, prenant doucement de l'intensité se transformant en baisers langoureux, les mains avaient quittés les couverts pour venir prendre place sur les fesses du dieu qui lâcha un gémissement rauque, mais Clint décida de stopper leur étreinte au grand désarroi du brun qui montra son mécontentement au travers d'un soupir de frustration.

- Kevin, lâcha t'il dans un soupir, personne ne doit nous voir et puis si ton père nous voit, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

- Ahh Clint à propos de Papa… Je crois que je vais lui dire ce soir mais j'aurais besoin de toi…

_À suivre…_

* * *

Je sais chapitre ultra court et je fini sur un Cliff tout nul et je suis désolé :evite les sabres en disant cela: enfin breff je vais tenter de me rattraper au prochain chapitre en vous faisant des trucs de fou furieux de la mort qui tue !

Allez sur ce à la prochaine et je peux vous le dire vous n'êtes pas obligés de reviewver ce chapitre au combien … Quel qualificatif serait le plus adapté… Spécial !  
Allez tchuss les gens !


End file.
